


Little Friends with Big Hearts

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Bitties in general, Boss - Freeform, Cherry - Freeform, Edgy, Gaster bitty, Gen, Other, Papy - Freeform, Ray - Freeform, Sansy, Soft Bones, baby blue - Freeform, gender neutral reader, teacup - Freeform, yanyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots from the Bittybones Universe! Requests are open so if you want to see a bitty or a reader type feel free to ask! I'd love to write it for you! So far we have Ray, Baby Blue, Edgy, Yanyan, Boss, Soft Bones, Cherry, Sansy, Papy, Gaster and Teacup!<br/>Um, some of the bitties will refer to you as Mama regardless of gender because they're used to living with their Mama but there will be no pronouns used!<br/>Submissions and asks are now open http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ on tumblr! I could really use a co-author on this! Please message if you're interested:D<br/>http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me, and helps me generate chapters for you faster!! Please??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray and Baby Blue/Motivated Chef Reader

You were sat on your bed texting your friend when you heard about it. Sitting cross legged, with your back comfortably settled against the wall, laptop resting on your thighs, scrolling through some web pages.

Zzzzt! Your phone buzzed and you stretched across to grab it as it illuminated in your hand. You clicked the home button and unlocked the phone.  
BFN: Hey, I just found a page advertising these monster companions! They look so cute! I think you should get one. You’re always saying you’re lonely, they’d be perfect for you! I’d get one myself but…Ziggy.

You chuckled thinking of your friend’s cat from hell Ziggy. He did not tolerate anything smaller than him being in his house, and to be honest he was grumpy about anything bigger being in the house too. You’d suffered many a shredded ankle at his claws.

Attached to the text was a link to a webpage, a bright string of blue, random letters and numbers stung together in an incoherent fashion. Curiosity came over you. Your friend could be right, you were pretty lonely sometimes, and with moving house you didn’t know any of your neighbours. You were a pretty social person so being alone was uncharacteristic of you. Well, there was no harm in looking right?  
You clicked on the link and were met by a blue webpage titled ‘Mama Cry’s Little Bitties.’ The page was a pale pink, the title of the page blending nicely in a darker pink lettering. There was a list of names which were all hyperlinked to different places on the page. 

Sliding up on the black touchpad you clicked on the first name: Sansy.  
The blue hyperlink took you to a descriptive page. It was headed with the name ‘Sansy’ apparently written in comic sans, and the background decorated with a light pastel blue colour. On it there was a picture of a small skeleton, standing at about 4 inches high. You only knew this because there was a ruler placed strategically in the background. He was rounded and had a smirk on his face, like he knew exactly what you were thinking. He stood with a small slouch and his hands in his oversized pockets. He was wearing little black shorts with white stripes, which hung loosely around his frame, fluffy pink house slippers, which you were kind of jealous of as they looked unbelievably comfy, and a big blue hoodie with drawstrings. 

Underneath there was a rather short description. Sansy is from the Sans model of bitty. They are lazy and always hungry. They love to nap and make jokes, as they are always trying to be funny and are very skilled at being so and will secretly devote a lot of time to improving. Sansy is very compatible with Papy, Bro, Softy, G and Cherry. He is okay with Edgy, Meek, Baby Blue, Teacup and Punny. Please do not pair him with Boss or Poppy as they are incompatible, unless they are already bonded though this is highly unlikely and should not be forced. Please bear in mind that all Bitties are different and this may not be true for your Sansy.

Wow! You couldn't help thinking. They really are so interesting! They sounded so unique and different to the typical compainion. You couldn't call them pets, it seemed wrong somehow. You couldn’t resist sliding your mouse down to the next name hyperlinked at the bottom of the page.  
Punny. The font style remained the same but the background changed to a pastel pink and the letters transitioned from the dark blue prior to a light pastel yellow. Punny was a small pastel pink rabbit with yellow lining his erect ears. He was stood upright on his hind legs and seemed to have similar facial structure to the previous bitty. it was possible they were related or perhaps this was a common theme among bitties. He was chewing something in the photo, although you wouldn’t make out what, as his tiny hands were gripping it tightly. He wore a light tan jumper and light blue trousers with tiny brown boots.

Punny is also a Sans model of bitty. They are considered to be widely adorable but have a love to chew on things, so it is recommended that you keep any important paperwork out of his grasp. These Bitties are very fond of cuddles and will always want them as a form of attention. Punny will get along with everyone as he had no dislike towards any bitty, however please note that this does not mean a bitty will not dislike him. Please bear in mind that all Bitties are different and this may not be true for your Punny.  
You decided to go through them all, making a list of the personalities, food preferences and who not to pair who with. By the time you had finished it was late in the evening so you decided to text your friend back, since you’d neglected them. 

Me: That actually sounds like a good idea! Thanks a bunch! 

Looking at the list of Bitties you decided to rule out some of the higher maintenance ones to start off with. This meant Cherry was out because whilst he sounded lovely you decided it might be best if you waited till you had some knowledge of Bitties and also how to look after someone with anxiety before adopting a Cherry. You ruled out Punny because you had a lot of very important paperwork around as you had just moved into the house and applied for a new job. You really didn’t need those getting chewed up just now. You ruled out Soft Bones or Softie because they were easy to loose and with the chaos of moving into a new house, there were a lot of places for a bitty to get lost. You ruled out Edgy because you had just bought new things for your apartment that you didn’t want getting broken just yet thank you. So that left you with the Baby Blue Sans model, who honestly sounded pretty perfect to you! A high energy companion who liked to help out but didn’t sound like he’d be opposed to cuddles, and Sansy who sounded very comical and like he could be a light hearted companion. 

Looking back at the website you decided to look at the Papyrus models and Grillbitties too.  
A few sets of notes later and you’d ruled out Boss because he liked to be in charge and you were slightly afraid he might take command too easily, and did not get on with many other Bitties. You ruled out Meek because he was high maintenance like Cherry. Teacup was on a back burner because you were still unpacking and he liked to nap in odd places like Soft Bones. Lil Bro you also delayed because he liked to get high and you weren’t sure how to deal with that. So that left you with Papy and Poppy out of those models.

The Grillbitties you ruled out Grimby because you’d only just gotten this stuff you didn’t need it going up in flames. You ruled out Curly because he was a bit more sensitive and liked to be spoilt which you weren’t really in the financial position to do, and you ruled Ray out because he was shy, which left you with G. Although you anticipated a Grillbitty would be hot and difficult to hold which saddened you slightly. You wouldn't be able to cuddle them or give them kisses! At the bottom of the website there was a note, a constant on every bitty. Bitties are companions and not pets. They are sentient and highly intelligent but they do depend on you for survival. Please do not adopt if you cannot provide the correct care for one.

You decided that you would visit tomorrow. The adoption centre opened at 9:00. You were excited to make some new friends. However you also decided even though you had ruled out some of them if an individual caught your attention you wouldn’t be against them. You were so excited you struggled to fall asleep that night.  
You were ready. It was 8:55 and you had arrived in town and made your way to the adoption centre, it was a small clean white building with ‘Mama Cry’s’ on it in small red lettering. Hesitantly you pushed on the door which opened easily. A glance at your phone told you it was now 9:07. 

A small bell chimed with the opening of the door. A tall pretty monster at the desk greeted you with a smile.  
“Hello! Welcome to Mama Cry’s! How can I help you today?”  
“Oh! Well, actually I wanted to look into adopting?”  
“Excellent!” A smile graced her face. “Well the best way to start is meeting the Bitties. That way you can get to know them and see which bitty is right for you. Have you met a bitty before? Or perhaps you already live with one?”

“Ah, no but I did look on the website? So I have some idea of the kind of bitty I’m looking for.” You explained, tentatively holding up your notepad.  
“Fantastic! It’s always good when someone comes in having done research! It shows they’ve really considered the adoption process and it isn’t just a spur of the moment. So, tell me about what you’re looking for.” Mama Cry explained, looking happily at your scrawl covered pages.

“Well, I’ve just moved here, and I’ve just gotten a new job as a chef. It’s a stay at home job mostly though so I’d only be gone for an hour or two at the most. But it gets really lonely so I’m looking for someone to keep me company and so I can have something to do during the day. Also my friend thought it might help me to be a bit more organised.”  
Mama cry nodded. “Well, if it’s a first time bitty I might suggest avoiding some of the more temperamental Bitties, at least until you have more experience. “ You nodded. It made sense. “Other than that I guess, just talk to them and see who takes your fancy, since you already know a little about them! I’ll be here if you need me. Just head right into the pen.”

Thanking her you turned to the pen. The Bitties were all in there together. The more lazy ones like Sansy, Softie and Bro’s were napping in one corner, filled with plush toys that were piled in a corner like a nest. In another a Boss had conquered one of the towers of a toy castle and was refusing to let an Edgy in, whilst a Meek was clinging to the Boss, and the Edgy was vocalising his displeasure quite loudly, scaring a nearby Curly. The Sans’ stood at about 4inches tall whilst the Papyrus and Grillby’s stood at 5.  
Some of the more actives were closer. It seemed they were too involved in their games to notice you, and smiling, you watched as they tore around playing tag. You didn’t want to disturb them so you sat next to the wall, your elbows resting on the top of it. You decided not to enter as you were terrified of squashing one of them by accident, although Mama Cry assured you this wouldn’t happen. You only moved when you heard a sound. 

“Excuse me?” You heard a quiet voice next to you. Looking down you saw a Ray Grillbitty standing next to the wall of the pen, alongside a Baby Blue.  
“Oh! Hello!” You smiled down at the two Bitties.  
“Who are you?” The Baby Blue asked curiously.  
“I’m Y/N. Who are you guys?” You asked resting your head on your arms.

“I’m Ray.” The small Grillbitty spoke. His voice was soft and he was a pale yellow in colour in comparison to the ‘G’ variety which were a far darker red and orange. He was wearing a bright pink sweater with long sleeves which he had curled around his hands. His flames had a small pink tint to them, as though he was embarrassed. Looking back at your notes you remembered Ray Bitties were quite shy, so he was probably a little flustered.  
The Baby Blue next to him however posed dramatically. “And I, am the magnificent Baby Blue!”  
You giggled. “Nice to meet you!” You carefully and calmly extended a hand down into the pen for them to shake. The Baby Blue grabbed hold of your index finger and shook it firmly with both of his small blue gloved hands. Ray on the other hand extended a small yellow hand and places it on your index finger. He shakes it gently and his entire flame turns a light pink. His hands were warmer than Blue’s. Then you retracted your hand back out of the pen. 

“Uhm, Y/N?” The Baby Blue asked.  
“Yeah?” You replied, looking back into the pen.  
“Could you possibly pick me up? It is just that I, the magnificent Baby Blue cannot see you very well from this angle. The wall blocks my view!” He claimed, not wanting you to think he was too short to see you or anything.  
You let out a small chuckle and smiled. “Sure thing Blue.” You lowered your hand into the pen, making it about three quarters of the way before he got bored and jumped the rest of the way, landing squarely in your palm.  
“Tahdah!!” You applauded him by tapping your hand on your arm. You were about to draw him the rest of the way out when you noticed the Ray looked distraught, his flame a little dim at the prospect of being left alone. You sympathised. Being alone was the worst.

“You want to come up too Ray? I’ll be careful I promise.” You offered.  
The bitty looked up at you, his flames burning bright again and you extended your other hand into the pen, all the way to the floor this time. The little bitty stepped onto your upturned hand and sat down for more stability. He then wrapped his little hands around your thumb and you noted how warm he was. Then withdrawing your hands carefully so you didn’t jostle them you placed your hands on the wall so the Bitties could step off.  
Then you withdrew your arms so the two Bitties could sit on the wall, Blue sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the wall, whilst Ray sat with his legs crossed and a little further back from the edge. The two were sat side by side. As you picked the two out, some of the more active Bitties became aware of your presence in the centre but seeing that you were already talking to two, turned their attention back to their game. The others such as the Bosses and Edgies snorted and ignored you. You made a note to keep your hands out of the pen. You didn’t need any bites from an Edgy looking for attention. Somewhere a Cherry began to wail and you heard an Edgy telling it to shut up, whilst a Poppy comforted it, with aid from a Papy.

“So! Tell me about yourselves. What do you like to do? What is it like to live here?”  
The Bitties looked at each other, but it seemed like they had a whole conversation with their eyes. Then Blue spoke.  
“It’s so nice living here! Mama Cry looks after us so nicely! Although there’s quite a few of us so of course it’s not as nice as being adopted but she does an incredible job!” Even though he was sat down the little bitty was still incredibly animated. He spoke with exaggerated gestures and motions.

You nodded. “I bet! Sounds like she’s Wonder Woman to me!”  
“What’s that?” Blue asked.  
“Wonder woman?” You asked for confirmation. He nodded.  
“Oh!” Your eyes lit up as you found a topic you could talk about forever. “Well she’s a warrior princess called Diana and she’s an Amazonian superheroine! And…” You trailed off, seeing the Bitties looking a little confused. “Oh sorry! It’s hard to explain. But she’s like a super awesome strong woman.”  
“Wow! She sounds super-duper cool!” You chuckled at his enthusiastic response.  
“It is! It’s a really good show and comic!”  
“Oh wow!”  
“Um Y/N? W-what do you do as a job?” Ray spoke up softly.  
“I’m a chef! Although I mostly work from home. I make recipes from home.”  
Ray’s flames grew huge. “Cooking!! I love cooking! Sometimes Mama lets me and Blue help her in the kitchen! Although she doesn’t like to have her attention divided between us, the food and the others so it doesn’t happen often! I mean…uh…”  
You clapped your hands over your mouth. “Oh my goodness! That was so cute!”  
Ray’s flames went deep pink at your slightly muffled words.  
“What’s your favourite food Ray?”  
“Uhm…I like iced buns!” Ray announced proudly.  
“Yes he does! I’m always telling him how unhealthy they are!” Blue interrupted.  
“Oh really? What about you then Blue? What’s your favourite food?” You mused.  
His eyes grew big and his grin widened. “TACOS! Taco Tuesday’s are the best! They’re just like every other day but they sound similar!”  
You couldn’t help laughing. They were too cute. 

You stayed there for a while longer before glancing at your watch. With a start you noticed it was 12:30. Crikey. Almost lunch time. Then right on que your stomach gave a loud rumble. The two Bitties looked up in surprise and you sniggered.  
“Sorry guys. Guess it’s nearly lunch time!”  
“Does that mean you’re going to leave?” Ray looked up sadly at you.  
“Yep!” You stand up, stretching your legs. They looked so sad. You knelt back down to their level. “But guess what?”  
“What??” Blueberry asked exuberantly.  
“What?” Ray asked sadly.  
“I’d like you guys to come with me! If you want to that is!” You looked at the two hopefully.  
“You mean…you want to adopt both of us??” Ray asked slowly.  
“Yes! I mean…that is okay isn’t it? You guys seemed like friends….” You hesitated. Oh no what if you couldn’t take them both? How could you choose?  
“We are!” Blue assured you. “It’s just most Ray and Baby Blue’s don’t get on so it’s uncommon to find a person who wants both of those personalities!”  
“Well!” You smiled at them. “That person is me! If you want to?”  
“Yes! Yes YES!!!” Blue hugged your wrist tightly.  
“Yes please!” 

Smiling you picked up the two Bitties. Baby Blue crawled up your arm to sit on your shoulder and you recalled how the Sans variety Bitties could teleport but Baby Blues preferred to climb, being more active. Ray stayed in your hand and you brought your hand to your chest, cradling thee small bitty there, a warmth against your heart, both literally and metaphorically. Blue tangled his hands in your hair to steady himself and you walked up to the counter.  
As you approached Mama Cry looked up. She looked puzzled for a second then recognition lit up her pretty face. “Oh hello honey! I forgot you were still here! Did you find a bitty?”  
“Yes thank you! Or, well two actually!” You smiled and held out the Ray bitty in your hand and indicated the Baby Blue perched on your shoulder. 

“Ah! Both excellent choices for Bitties! And both quite the chefs I understand! How appropriate! It’s odd really! These two bitty types don’t usually get along, but these two have been friends for as long as I can remember!” She smiled at the two Bitties. “Let me just get you some papers to sign and some supplies.” She turned and walked out into the storage room-you assumed, located behind the counter. Whilst she was gone you alternated between stroking the heads of the two Bitties. You were still surprised by the fact Ray didn’t burn you, he was just very pleasantly warm. Blue was snuggled in the dip between your scapula and clavicle.

Mama Cry returned with a bundle of papers which she placed gently on the table, not wanting to create a large slap which might startle Ray.  
“Alright, firstly I need to fill these in, so we have a Ray type bitty and a Baby Blue. Alright, now I need you to sign there, and include your date of birth.” Picking up the pen you signed the two documents. They were printed on thick paper with ornate golden borders and looked very official.  
“Wow! You have such nice handwriting Y/N!” Blue exclaimed, pressing his boney cheek to yours.  
“Aww thank you sweetie.” You smiled at the little Bitties compliment. 

Mama Cry then took the documents and placed them inside a plastic wallet to keep them safe. She then placed a large box on the counter. Inside it there were supplies including bitty sized toiletries, several coloured sweaters which you presumed were for Ray, and several copies of Blue’s outfit, but also a couple of others, including a little baseball cap and a top with ‘cool dude’ printed on it, and a pair of aprons with ‘kiss the cook’ on them. You guessed that might be Mama Cry’s own personal touch. There were also several small sets of shoes. There were care booklets instructing you on how to clean your Bitties, although it really only applied to Blue, since you wouldn’t be letting Ray anywhere near water. But since fire couldn’t really get dirty you guessed that wouldn’t be a problem. Their sleeping schedules seemed quite similar, both of them seemed to sleep for about 7 to 8 hours, with Blue probably being on the shorter end of that scale. It also warned of fire Bitties becoming lethargic if it was raining or about to storm, which you were grateful for as you were sure it had saved you a panic later. The final thing included in the box was a small book of foods the Bitties liked and a small bottle labelled medicine. 

“Bitties don’t get ill very easily, but if either of them do, that should sort them right out. If not, come back at any time and I’ll be happy to help! Well, that just about does it!” She bagged up the box and handed you it so you could hold it in the hand that wasn’t cradling Ray.  
“Thank you so much Mama Cry!” You thanked her profusely, setting the two Bitties down at their request so that they could bid a farewell to their Mama. Once they were done, you picked them both up again.  
“Hey guys?” You asked walking out of the centre.  
“Yes?” They chorused in unison.  
“Do you guys have anything you’d like me to call you?” You proposed. They were quiet for a second, evidently considering your question.  
“I like Ray.” Ray spoke softly but firmly.  
“Alright. We’ll keep calling you Ray then, my little Ray of sunshine.” Giggling you lifted the bitty to your face, where you pressed a soft kiss to his head. Flames flushing dark pink he began to press kisses to your face, tickling you and causing you to laugh. “Alright sweetie, enough a moment.” The flame elemental smiled and settled back into your hand.  
The Baby Blue seemed to be thinking.  
“Can I just be Blue from now on?” He asked with a degree of uncharacteristic hesitation.  
“Of course baby. My little Blueberry. “He laughed at that and pressed a boney kiss to your cheek. "Hey Y/N? Would it be okay if I called you Mama/Papa?" You flushed red with pride at the suggestion from the little Ray. You'd read Bitties bonded quickly but wow. You weren't expecting that! "Of course Ray." Then, seeing Blue looking at you expectantly you added "You can too Blue, if you want." "Thank you Mama/Papa" The Bitties uttered.

Smiling you set off for your apartment with your two new companions. 

Well one thing was for sure, you couldn’t be lonely with these two around.


	2. CIPA!Reader/Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Hex for a CIPA! Reader and an Edgy Bitty! I hope this is what you wanted!

You hadn’t been intending on adopting one.  
When you walked past Mama Cry’s adoption centre you’d assumed it was full of pets like birds and hamsters, the usual for pet shops. You realised this wasn’t a pet shop the moment you got through the door. You couldn’t help yourself. You’d always been quite impulsive and curiosity was your fatal flaw.  
First thing it looked much cleaner than a pet shop. It was a big shop, the majority of the floor taken up by a big pen with low walls. They stood around 2 foot high so most people could easily get over them. You assumed they were more to keep whatever was inside in than other people out. It also smelt much cleaner than a pet shop, smelling of odd things like tacos and soap. You decided not to question it. This place was odd enough as it was. 

There was a pretty monster behind the counter who looked up as you entered. Monsters had arrived on the surface about 2 years ago, however your job had meant you were abroad at the time, so it will a shock the first time you had come back and seen one. You’d heard about them of course but still, knowing isn’t the same as seeing. You were used  
to them by now though.

Several people were sat in the pen talking to whatever was inside, but most of them had dissipated by the time you were done talking to the monster.  
You approached the counter, where the monster straightened up and smiled at you expectantly.  
“Hello dear! I’m Mama Cry! But you can call me Mama or Cry.” She introduced herself warmly. You felt a bit more relaxed.  
You extended your hand and introduced yourself out of habit. You then mentally scolded yourself. That was far too formal! “I’m Y/N. Y/N L/N.” You were about to withdraw your hand when the monster grabbed it and shook firmly. 

“Well Y/N I must say it’s nice to see a young person with such lovely manners! How can I help you today? Are you here to adopt a bitty?”  
Seeing your blank face she chuckled. “It’s okay dear, I’ll introduce you to some of them and you tell me what kind of lifestyle you have so I can assign you the perfect little companion okay?” You wanted to protest, to say you only came in because you were curious, but you found yourself nodding at her suggestion, your voice caught in your throat.  
“Right. So what kind of environment do you live in?”  
“Well, it’s pretty quiet actually, away from most high streets and people.”  
“Excellent! Now, what kind of food do you normally eat?”  
You think about your relatively healthy lifestyle. “I eat pretty healthily actually, as I have so much time at home to make food, but I like the occasional takeout, but I primarily live on snacks.” Cry chuckled. 

“Okay. Sorry to ask you that but some of the Bitties can’t stand grease, and some of them love it. Some can only live on raw meat, so it’s an important factor you see.” You raise your eyebrows but nod. You still have no idea what the heck you’re adopting.  
“Alright, so what do you like to do in your free time?” You think back to your somewhat lazy schedule. “Err it kind of depends, but usually l like to watch a good movie or go on my computer. It’s stimulating but not overly so, so if I had someone else there I could talk to them and keep an eye on them.”

“Awesome! Now we’re getting somewhere. Okay so, at the most, how long are you away from home?”  
“Not long. At most probably an hour, as I don’t really need to leave for long.” You think about the contrast to your job last year when all you had is travel.  
“Wow, okay. That’s good to know as some Bitties can be very overprotective of their ‘parent’ and get depressed if they’re away for too long. So, which family members do you live with?”

“Uh.” You rubbed the back of your neck. “I don’t live with anyone right now, that’s why I want a Bitty!” You nodded to yourself. That was an excellent on the spot lie Y/N. You did live alone, but could you really live with a Bitty?  
“Okay and what about other pets? Do you have any at home?” Cry questioned.  
“No, I don’t have any other pets or Bitties.” 

“Alrighty then. What sort of time do you usually wake up and go to sleep? Some Bitties are very active and don’t sleep much but some are very lazy and enjoy lying in.”  
“Well, I sort of make my own schedule, I usually get up at 8 or 9 on weekdays and later at the weekends, but it can be earlier or later. As for sleeping I go to be whenever really. Sometimes I’m really tired and then other times I fall asleep instantly.” You explained. Your sleeping schedule had been so bad last year due to the different time zones it was practically non-existent now. 

“Wonderful. We’re almost done here. Now what kind of affection are you okay with?” Affection?? Quick Y/N a vague answer!  
“I guess whatever makes them feel the most comfortable? I’m happy either way.” You replied. Good save.

“M’kay, but what if your bitty is ill, what would you do?”  
“I guess, ring a doctor and check it up immediately!” You decided firmly. You didn’t like relying on Web MD and other forums to tell you what was wrong, and you didn’t really have any friends with Bitties who might have had the same symptoms. Heck you didn’t have friends full stop.  
“So tell me, what kind of job do you have?”  
“Ah well, I’ve just changed jobs, I used to travel a lot, but now I’m a therapist and I work from home, but I don’t see very many clients because I mostly write research papers now so I’m home a lot of the time, which means I get pretty lonely.”

“Alright! I think that brings an end to my questions then. Hmmm, based on the information you’ve given me I’d recommend one of these.” She slid a list across to you on a notepad. In soft, elegant writing were written some names. Blindberry, Cherry, Edgy, Little Bro, Yanyan, Baby Blue and Creampuff.

Underneath were written some more names, with ‘These could also be compatible’- Sansy, Curly, Meek, Softie, Boss, Punny and YanCap. 

Then there was a third row. I would recommend staying away from these based on your schedules- Papy, Bitey, G, Ray, Brassberry, Grimby, Boysenberry, Poppy and Teacup.  
You thanked Cry and picked up the list, heading over to the pen. In it you could see very small skeletons and fire elementals. The tallest of them stood at around 6 inches, whilst the smallest looked to be around 3. You understood why the wall was necessary now. A couple of them appeared to have wings, although they didn’t seem to be using them.  
The other human in the pen looked up as you approached and smiled.  
“Hello! Are you here to get a bitty too?” 

“Yes, I am.” There was a small bitty squirming in their hands. “Hey, which kind is that? I don’t know a lot about them.”  
“This?” They asked holding up the bitty. “This is an Edgy, I was thinking about getting one but-ouch!” They winced as the bitty sunk his sharp little teeth into their hand. “I think I underestimated how painful their biting is. They have a pretty short temper and they’re kind of mean, but they’re supposed to be very loving once you develop their trust.” They set the Bitty down and he let go of their hand, flipping them the bird with one boney finger before running off. They laughed.  
“Yeah, right back attcha buddy. Ah!” They hissed, blood welling up from the small bite. It would scar you suspected. 

“Here.” You held out a plaster for them to put over the cut.  
“Oh! Thanks! Wow you’re on top of this huh?” They smiled at you and you offered a hesitant smile back. “You know it’s sad really, Edgies have the highest return rate because people think they can tolerate the biting but they don’t include dealing with their panic attacks and the initial breaking of their stuff.” They smiled. “I thought maybe I could, but I’m not sure that little guy would get on with my Creampuff. Apparently they fight the other Sans models, especially if they aren’t compatible.”  
“Oh man that sucks. The poor little guys. Hey, wait did you say you had a Creampuff?” You asked, remembering something you’d seen online, and ignoring the sense of pressure of your leg, guessing it was a passing Bitty.  
“Um yeah? One of these little guys.” They said, pointing to a small Bitty which was currently climbing your leg. You searched for the Bitty you knew was bound to be nearby. Ah there he was, hiding behind the plush bone in the corner. 

“What about a Bitey then? I read they get on really well with Creampuff’s and I think they probably bite too, but their teeth aren't as sharp as an Edgy so they probably hurt less.” You indicated the lanky winged and horned bitty in the corner.  
“Oh yeah! Good idea! I’d pick him up but, I think I’ve received enough bites for a second. That Edgy was really going for it. I’ll ask Cry to get him for me in a moment.”  
You spent a little time together playing with the Bitties and they told you about their Creampuff, and you noticed the Bitey from the corner listening in, but also watching the Creampuff on your leg. Gently and slowly you scooped him off your leg and lowered him to the ground, where he thanked you and scampered off. The Bitey looked more at ease now. Your thoughts were interrupted by a question from the other person.  
“What about you? Has anyone caught your attention?”

You shrugged. Honestly, no one had. They were all very cute certainly but none had stood out from the rest. Maybe you’d have to come back another time. It would be a good way to avoid having to justify lying to Mama Cry about why you hadn't picked one.

“Ah that’s a shame! Still there’s always next time right? Besides having a bitty isn’t just about their looks, it’s also about their personality.”  
“Yeah that’s true. Let’s go shall we?” You asked, placing your palms on the floor so you could push yourself into a standing position. To be honest your legs were starting to go numb from sitting cross legged this whole time. The two of you stood up and exited the pen together and made your way over to Mama Cry.  
The human turned to you and gave you a confused but slightly amused look, and then turned to Cry.

Cry and the other human were talking when Cry suddenly stiffened a little then laughed.  
“Y/N? Do you need assistance?” She asked.  
“Uh…no? I’m fine thank you?” What was she talking about? The other human turned to you to see what was making Cry laugh and then paled quickly.

“Y/N! Your hand!” You glanced down to see the little Edgy bitty from earlier, hanging off your hands like a little leech. Your hands were covered in blood, indicating this little buddy had taken a couple of nips at you and was frustrated at your lack of response. You carefully placed your hand under the bitty so if he fell you would catch him and walked over to the counter. The human was instantly fussing over you. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N! I saw him clinging to you earlier but I thought you’d feel it when he bit you!” You waved them off with one hand. You lifted your hand onto the counter and gently prised the Bitty off you. He was a little bigger than your hand, one of the larger Bitties probably around 5.5 inches.

He was seething. “What the fuck? What’s wrong with you, you freak? Most people woulda being yellin’ their heads off after a bite like that!” Frustrated he turned to the other human and attempted to bite them, but having learned their lesson they whisked their hands away from him swiftly. A guttural growl echoed from him and he sat down huffily, grabbing a piece of paper from the desk and shredding it into confetti. 

You meanwhile were almost crying with laughter. You knew Edgy would be mad because he'd been trying to get your attention by biting you but his frustration at being ignored was so cute. He didn't realise you hadn't been ignoring him and upon hearing your reaction he glared at you, fluff on his hood prickling. “S’not funny!” He yelled, little face turning red in embarrassment. Your heart twisted at the thought of leaving him. He was so cute. Plus, you were a therapist so you could deal with his panic attacks! It was perfect.

You lowered yourself to be almost his level. “Hey, you’re right Edgy it’s not. But what was funny was you calling me a freak. Because that’s exactly what I am.” You grinned at him, but he refused to look at you, face still bright red. Straightening up you gave Edgy’s skull a little rub, his little hands swatting your finger away.  
Turning to face Cry and the other human you explained. “I have CIPA or congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. It’s a rare inherited disorder of the nervous system which prevents the sensation of pain, heat, cold, or any real nerve-related sensations, although I can still feel pressure. That’s why I had all those plasters earlier, I’m always getting hurt and not noticing. Plus, I think I changed my mind. I think maybe an Edgy would be the perfect Bitty for me. What do you think Edgy?” 

The small Bitty looked up at you and grinned. Other than that his only response was to sink his teeth back into your bloodstained hand, although this time he gave it a small lick afterwards. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Thirty minutes later you were walking out of the shop, Edgy still attached to your hand like the little bloodsucker he was, the mobile number of the new human friend you’d made in your pocket and ignoring the looks of horror you were getting from the shoppers around you, you contemplated how lucky it was you’d visited Mama Cry’s today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open so ask for anything, and I will write it!! Some of the Bitties in this chapter are from http://ammazolie.tumblr.com/- Such as Brassberry, and most others are from @fucken-crybaby! Check them out! Reader actually did know what Bitties were but thought the more they detached themselves mentally from them the less sad they'd be leaving them. But then they knew about Bitey so maybe it was obvious.  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!


	3. Shy! Reader/Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Fandom_Trash_Sammy requested a Shy! Reader but I struggled to see a Shy Reader adopting an Edgy and I didn’t want it to be too similar to my last chapter so this was birthed by my brain. I hope you enjoy! Send in any requests you have!

He was small. Really small. You supposed that was normal for Bitties but still. This guy was around 4 inches tall. And he was missing a leg. He still had his femur but his patella, tibia, fibula and all of his foot were gone.  
You searched the alleyway where you found him, being gnawed on by a rat. You assumed if he was awake and in full position of his strength he would had shooed the rodent off, but he wasn’t. Losing his leg was likely to have been very traumatic and painful. It wasn’t enough to kill him but he was bleeding and his bones were not the bright white you’d seen on most Bitties. It was winter and the small Bitties clothes were damaged and he looked half frozen. You couldn’t bring yourself to leave him there to turn to dust.  
Unwrapping your scarf you’d arranged it so it would keep him warm whilst allowing you to bandage his leg to the extent you could put pressure on it. Then, you hurried off to the nearest doctor’s surgery. 

The doctor emerged. You looked at him with a panicked expression. You might have only known the bitty for a few hours but you were very concerned about his health.  
“He’ll survive. He’s lucky you found him though. He’s half starved, poor thing and half frozen. Likelihood is if you hadn’t found him he would have bled to death.” The doctor looked grave.  
“And…his leg?” You were almost afraid to ask.  
“His leg is probably gone. If you didn’t find it in the alley he either lost it beforehand or the rat or some similar animal took it.” The words pierced your heart. You were so angry. Angry at whoever had left him there. Angry at yourself for not being there sooner.  
“I-is he awake?” You asked the doctor. He shook his head. 

“No. He probably won’t wake for the next few hours. He’s very weak. I’d recommend being very careful when he does wake. He won’t be strong enough to use his magic but because he’s an Edgy he’ll probably try to bite. He’s likely to be scared and lash out at anything he sees.”  
“Hang on, I can’t take him! He’s injured and I don’t know how to look after a bitty, let alone an injured one!” You protested. You had always thought Bitties were cute but had never considered adopting one, especially an Edgy. They seemed kind of scary. 

“Really? You seemed pretty concerned for him I think you’d make an excellent owner for him. You’re exactly the kind of person that an Edgy needs. Patient, kind and forgiving. Come one Y/N, you know, I really think you can do this.” The doctor was an old family friend, which was why would were able to see him so quickly. You sighed. You were torn. You really wanted the Edgy, you didn’t feel like you could trust anyone with him now, but could you really take care of an injured bitty who was likely to lash out at you? You hated being shouted at and you weren’t sure you could stand being attacked. 

Steeling yourself you stood up. “O-okay, I’ll take him. Do you know what he eats?” The doctor smiled.  
“I’d recommend feeding him lots of milk as it has calcium in it for his bones. Other than that Edgies like to eat mustard, hot dogs, most meat actually, just make sure it’s cooked, as he won’t eat it raw like Brassberries will. Just make sure you keep his leg clean until it heals. Then he’ll probably need lots of assistance to get around.”  
You thought for a second about your supplies at home. You knew you had mustard, even though you didn’t really like it, and you probably had some kind of meat at home. You were sure you had milk since you drank a lot of tea and coffee for when you worked through the nights, which happened often as you loved your job and tended to get very passionate about it. You were a mechanic, and you worked on small projects such as computer components. 

Thanking the doctor you collected the small bitty. He had been given clean clothes, apparently the nurse had gone to the adoption centre nearby and gotten you some supplies. He was wearing a new version of the original outfit he had on, but now had a shoe as well. The other shoe had been placed into a bag with his old clothes, just in case he woke up and decided he wanted his old clothes. There were also some small toiletries and some cotton buds to clean his wounds along with disinfectant for his leg.  
The bitty looked peaceful as he slept, although he still looked ill. Bundling him back up into your scarf you walked the road back to your apartment. Unlocking the door, the small bitty stirred in your arms but didn’t wake. You breathed out a sigh you didn’t know you were holding. Gently so as not to jostle him, you placed him on the sofa. 

Then you opened up the door to the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. There was an almost finished bottle of milk which you pulled out and set on the counter and then pulled out some of the raw chicken you had. You decided to cook it in the frying pan. When it was done you chopped in up into little pieces and got out a small bowl and a plate. On the plate you placed the small cubes of chicken. Then in the little dish you poured some mustard. Then you folded up a piece of kitchen roll so he could wipe his hands, and tucked it under the bowl so it didn’t fall off the plate. You opened the bottle of milk and poured some into a cup for your tea. The rest, you tipped into the lid so that the bitty could drink from it. You hoped it was enough food. 

Walking back into the lounge the little bitty was still asleep. You placed the plate on the coffee table and placed the Bitty, still covered in the scarf on the table too. The scarf was arranged so that he wouldn’t be lying on the table at any point. You hoped he would be comfortable and decided to leave him be until he awoke. You left the room, exiting into your workroom, which was basically a small room with boxes of metal, cogs, paper and a lamp. Pushing the door so that it was almost closed you turned your attention to the piece of paper in front of you. And you began to sketch. 

You were later disturbed by a crash and a small cry. Oh no. Edgy. You steeled yourself, afraid of the barrage of insults you might be about to receive and slowly crept into the other room. The bitty was sat on the table. The food was all gone and the little bitty looked a bit better. Well. No he didn’t. He was curled in a ball sobbing his little heart out, small red tears running down his ivory cheeks.  
“Excuse me? Edgy?” You asked softly. The little Bitty’s head whipped round to look at you.  
“G-get back!” The bitty shouted. You winced. You really didn’t like being shouted at, but right now the bitty was scared. You took a step back hands held where he could see them, on either side of your head. 

His red pinprick studied you. “Who the fuck are you? Where am I?”  
“I-I’m Y/N. And you’re in my apartment. I found you, injured in an alley and brought you here.” Tears filled your eyes "P-please don't shout."  
“Why?”  
"I-I don't like shouting. It scares me." “Wha-.” He shook his head.“Why?! Why didn’t you just leave me there to die? It would be better than being like this! Stupid interfering humans thinking you know best! It would be better if I was dust.” The Bitty hissed, gesturing to his leg before breaking down into tears. It tugged at your heart and you carefully hurried over to the table. The little bitty didn’t seem to care anymore. He barely seemed to know you were there. All he did was cry. Seeing him so distressed, you forgot about your own fear and comforting him was all you could think of.

You gently scooped him up and his little hands clung to you. A bit tightly, and you couldn’t deny it was a little painful but his sobbing seemed to lessen a little.  
“Wh-why? Why did they do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?” You could feel his tears seeping through your top and you murmured “I don’t know sweetie.” Your heart twisted as you realised his previous owner had done this. It made your sweat run cold and your blood boil. You ran your fingers over his little back, slowly comforting him and bringing him back down from his anxiety attack. His cries gradually calmed into hiccups and his hiccups into silence. 

You thought he’d gone to sleep until you felt a sharp pain in your hand. Edgy had bitten you. Oh. You felt small tears blossom at your eyes but blinked away the feeling. He wasn’t malicious he was just scared and hurt, you reminded yourself. He’d been hurt so it was reasonable for his to lash out, and honestly you were surprised this was all he’d done. You kept holding him and murmuring how he didn’t deserve this and he was important. Eventually he let go and when you glanced down the little bitty was asleep. Sighing you tucked him back into your scarf. Picking up the empty plate you decided to refill the food, just in case the bitty was hungry when he woke back up. 

Then, deciding you didn’t want to leave the bitty alone tonight you clicked on the TV quietly. There was a comedy on and you left it, chuckling quietly to yourself and grabbing a blanket from the cupboard lay down on the sofa, watching the TV until sleep claimed you. Seconds before you fell asleep you mumbled “Good night Edgy.” 

You woke up to a mustard moustache. You chuckled when you saw it in the mirror, but hoped that was all the damage Edgy had done. The little bitty had woken up and was sat with the control to the TV next to him and a chunk of chicken in his hand and he looked almost happy as he watched Alien on the TV.

“M-morning Edgy. “ You mumbled, voice thick with sleep.  
“Yeah, whatever.” He dismissed with a wave of his hand. Snorting you thanked the stars that he hadn’t shouted or cussed at you.  
Three hours later you had learnt it was a very bad idea to leave Edgy alone. Not because he destroyed things like most Edgies, because he didn’t, for some reason, but he began to think he had been abandoned and suffer a panic attack.  
This was why the bitty was now sat on your table watching you work. He seemed to have accepted you probably weren’t going to hurt him, although any attempt to comfort him or pick him up so far had just been rewarded with a bite. But you didn’t mind. It showed he was at least showing some attitudes which should be expected of an Edgy. And considering all that he’d been through he was not showing any weakness, he was actually taking it very well, although you suspected he was embarrassed about being seen crying by you. He also seemed to be avoiding yelling at you as he didn't seem to be as aggressive as you were anticipating, in reaction to your reaction to him shouting. 

“Whatcha drawin’?” He asked through a mouthful of beef. He was always hungry, which wasn’t surprising considering he’d been starved for so long, so ate all his meals like it might be the last thing he ever did. He didn’t ask for meals but demanded them and then flinched as though expecting to be hit. You reassured him you would never do that and that all he had to do if he was hungry was let you know and he had taken full advantage of that. You were going to have to buy a lot more mustard and meat if he was going to stay with you. The only problem you had was he didn’t like the milk much, so you gave him that first and made him drink that before you gave him the meat and mustard he liked.  
You blinked at him in surprise. “It’s a design for a computer. I’m an engineer.”  
“Oh.” Was all he said. Putting your pencil down you realised you would have to clean his leg soon.  
“Hey Edgy, I hate to do this but I have to clean your leg. If I don’t it could get infected. Will you let me do that? If you do you can have the TV tonight and pick what you want to eat for tea.” You offered.

The bitty studied you as though trying to decide whether you were telling the truth and apparently decided you were. “Fine.” You laid your hand upwards on the desk, as you had learnt Edgy liked to do things himself. He couldn’t walk of course, but he laid his boney hands on your thumb and hopped over to your hand, heaving himself into it triumphantly. Your heart twisted in pride. You smiled and him and walked to the bathroom. Apparently whilst your attention was on the door and making sure you didn’t bang your other hand into it, Edgy decided to give you your bite for holding him.  
“Ouch! Damnit Edgy!” You hissed, merely causing the other to chortle harder. “Alright you monster, on here. “ You stood him on the lip of the sink, where he clung to the tap to stay upright. You carefully unbandaged his leg. It looked better, the bleeding had stopped and the bones looked whiter. You retrieved the disinfectant and a cotton bud. You tipped a little onto the bud. 

“This is going to sting a bit okay Edgy? Can you be brave for me?” He snorted at you.  
“Just get on with it Y/N. I’m not a baby bones.” You carefully scrubbed his wound with the q-tip and he wince, but true to his word he didn’t make a sound. It must have been difficult for him because he avoided look at the place where his lower leg used to be. You cleaned his leg quickly and rebadged it to avoid prolonging his discomfort.  
“All done Ace.” Then you offered him your hand which he accepted. You placed him on the table where he automatically headed for your scarf. It had become a sort of nest for him and you didn’t dare try and take it off him. It seemed to make him feel safe. 

Placing his dinner down beside him of pork, mustard and fries you asked “Edgy, do you have anywhere you want to go?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean…I know you don’t want to go back to the people who did this to you, but do you have anywhere else you want to go?”  
“No. I- Please don’t send me away. I want to stay here. “To your horror your heard his voice crack and saw he was fighting tears. You lifted him to your face. “Edgy.” You said seriously and firmly. “Look at me.” Reluctantly the bitty did as he was asked.  
“I will never send you away Edgy. If you want to stay here then I will care for you.” The bitty grabbed your thumb and for a second you thought he was going to bite you but he just gave it a hug. “Thank you Ma.” You both froze when you realised what he’d called you.  
“I mean uh-“You silenced the Bitty by raising him to your lips and placing a kiss on his skull. His little hands pushed against your face in an attempt to push you away but when you lowered him he was bright red.  
“Would you like to be called something else Edgy?” You asked the little bitty.  
“You mean change my name?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t know. What was the thing you called me earlier?”  
“Earlier? You mean Ace?”  
“Yeah. That. I like that.”  
“Alright then. Ace it is.” You put him back on the table and he sat next to the plate of food and munched watching Saw. You winced at the sight, but figured if it made him comfortable it was okay. 

 

A few hours later you were preparing for sleep when Ace spoke. “Ma?”  
“Yes sweetie?”  
He was fiddling with the edge of his scarf bed. “Can…can I sleep with you tonight?”  
“Of course you can Ace. “ You popped him onto the bed. You had earlier discovered he could move using his magic which meant he must like being moved by you, especially since he could bite you. The bites weren’t really that bad, in fact you got used to them. Although you suspected in he really bit hard it would still hurt. You clambered into bed and Ace snuggled up against your chest.  
“Goodnight Ace.” You murmured. You heard only silence and then-  
“Goodnight Ma. And thank you.” You smiled as you drifted off to sleep. He might not have been planned but you loved Ace and you wouldn’t trade him for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing these so if you have a request send it in!! I'm sorry they're so bad! Ahh please don't hate me!  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!  
> Chat to me http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/


	4. Jealous Yanyan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neere-war requested a jealous Yanyan/Reader so here you go! This one is shorter because I don't know much about Yanyan and Yandere bitties! Except a bit about Brass. I hope you enjoy this!

You regretted this immensely. You were looking forward to seeing your friend, you hadn’t seen them in two years, which was around the same time as you had adopted Yanyan.  
Of course your friend had neglected to tell you they would be bringing their bitty. That’s why when you opened the door to see your friend with a small feline Bitty on their shoulder you groaned. 

“Y/N? Jeez, I didn’t think that I was that unattractive.” Your friend joked, seeing your face fall. You ran your hand through you hair and sighed again.  
“It’s not that it’s just, I don’t suppose that your bitty is a Teacup that just happens to look very similar to a Boysenberry?” You asked semi-hopefully.  
“Nope! This is my little Boysenberry! I’ve had him for about 4 months now! Say hello sweetie!” Your friend nudged their little companion.  
“Hello!” Chirruped the little cat. Your friend turned their head and nuzzled the little bitty making them giggle. You groaned internally but hoped Boysenberry was one of the Bitties Yanyan got on with. You couldn’t remember off the top your head but you knew he got along with Teacup, and had a nagging feeling he didn’t get on with Boysenberries.  
Slapping a smile on your face you invited them in. 

“So ___, I haven’t seen you in ages! What’s new with you?” You asked your friend as the little cat bitty clambered into their lap. Your friend rubbed their finger absentmindedly over the Bitties skull and ears, evoking a purr from the bitty. You wondered at the back of your mind where Yanyan had gone, when you noticed the small skeleton trying to climb up your trouser leg. 

“Oh sweet baby there you are!” You scooped up the small bitty and placed him in your lap. He was wearing some clothes which he had made himself using your plethora of materials. You were a small time designer, something Yanyan was very critical of, but, he made it perfectly clear only he was allowed to be critical of your work. It was actually useful, since he would never hold back from a criticism, but if he liked something he would add it to his wardrobe. As for his jewellery most of it was plastic (hey you were only a small time designer, you couldn’t leave Yanyan alone forever or any length of time at all really) but luckily he couldn’t tell the difference.  
“Hello Mama.” He purred.  
“And how is my beautiful prince today?” You cooed, holding back from calling him the most beautiful as you normally might, in fear of upsetting your friend’s Boysenberry. You hoped complimenting him plenty now might hold him back from being rude later.  
“I am well thank you Mama.” He preened, dusting off his outfit and straightening his accessories. Then he stiffened and noticed the Boysenberry sitting across from him in your friends lap. "I'm glad to hear. Oh don't you look pretty today! Yes you do!" You cooed, unable to help yourself. He relaxed a little at your compliments and smiled, examining his phalanges but still keeping a wary eye on the Boysenberry. You slipped a ring off of your finger and presented it to him, which he greedily grabbed with his little hands, but pressed a chaste kiss to each of your fingers in thanks. 

“Oh! You have a bitty too! I’ve never seen that kind before! What is it?” You friend asked, and Yanyan’s face turned away in disgust. You made a mental note that it was one of Yanyan's meat nights tonight, and that you would have to feed him his raw meat tonight.  
“He’s a Yanyan.” You smiled. “He’s the light of my life, I’ve had the pleasure of knowing him for about two years now. They're pretty rare, and I'll have to remember to feed him his raw meat tonight won't I baby?” He smiled at you and nodded. He tended to get cranky if you forgot meat night, but then, he got cranky if you didn't pay enough attention to him. He'd even faked going into heat once to get you to pay attention to him. You had learnt a long time ago there was a certain way to speak and act around Yanyan, he liked to be included in your conversations, but you weren’t lying, he really was the light of your life. Maybe Yanyan was a little rude and a little spoilt but when he told you he loved you it was all worth it. 

"Yuck! It eats raw meat? That's super gross! I don't think I could stand it if my bitty ate raw food. And he's wearing so much jewellry! Is that normal?" Your friend exclaimed making a disgusted face, which caused Yanyan to narrow his eyes at her. Bitties were very sensitive and you willed your friend to have more tact, particularly around a sensitive bitty like Yanyan.  
It had taken you a while to gain his trust but he loved you now and you knew he had been worth the effort.  
“Ooh! I’ve never heard about a Yanyan before! How about we swap Bitties for a bit and get to know the other for about an hour?”  
Yanyan cocked an eyebrow and was about to vocalise his disapproval when you said “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”  
“Nonsense! Boysenberry doesn't bite!" They told you. "That's really not what I'm worried about. You see-" "You’d like to see Y/N wouldn’t you baby?” Your friend asked their Boysenberry.  
“Yes!!” They purred. 

“Oh no really, I don’t think that’s a good-“ You sighed in resignation as your friend carefully transferred their Boysenberry to your shoulder where he smuggled into your neck, and grabbed Yanyan from your lap. This wasn’t going to end well.  
Yanyan growled. How dare that piece of feline trash get anywhere near his owner? Acting like they were the same! He was already seething when he was unceremoniously plucked from your hands by your friend and dumped in their lap. He looked up to see you stroking the little Boysenberry, which snuggled and purred at your touch. 

Would you prefer something like a Boysenberry? No, you would have adopted one if that was the case. Boysenberries were far more common than Yanyan’s, the fact you had gone to the effort to track him down showed you loved him, and your constant presents to him, even when he wanted something at an unreasonable hour (You'd learnt to keep a small stash of shiny things to keep safe from him and so you had a supply if he wanted something, which luckily he didn't know the location of. At least not yet). And you had seemed resigned to the idea of trading. So when your friend’s finger came down and tried to rub his skull he slapped it away, but it continued to attempt to pet him, causing him to sink his teeth into their finger the next time they tried and teleported to your shoulder where he pushed the Boysenberry from his unconventional perch.  
“Stay away from my Y/N scum!” He snarled. 

The Boysenberry instantly leapt up to attack Yanyan, but your hand caught him mid-air.Dealing with Yanyan had given you quick reflexes and you refused to let your Yanyan get hurt by your friends Boysenberry.  
Your friend looked shell-shocked.  
“What just happened?” They asked.  
“Sorry, Yanyan, he can be a bit territorial. I did warn you it might not be a good idea. Plus, I’m pretty sure Yanyan’s and Boysenberries don’t get on anyway, which I could have checked but you didn’t tell me you were bringing him.”

You were unhappy. Yes, Yanyan had started the fight, but that was just part of his personality. It was unfair of your friend to assume that all Bitties would react the same way to being manhandled as a Boysenberry they had owned for 6 months. You knew Yanyan was a very polite bitty in social situations when correctly handled, but you hadn’t been prepared for this one. Plus you now had a bunch of scratches on your hand from the Boysenberry. You supposed they were just lucky neither of them had used Gaster Blasters.  
You handed him back to your friend. Apologising again and showing them out you asked that if they came back they didn’t bring Boysenberry or any other Bitties without at least warning you first and that they would use more tact around him and his diet in future. They promised they wouldn’t bring a bitty unannounced again and apologised for their presumption, and their less tactful comments.

“Good riddance garbage!” Yanyan called out the door before you closed it. You let out a sigh of relief. At least the two of you were still friends.  
“Come here baby.” You extended your hand to Yanyan who stepped delicately onto it. “I’m sorry for letting them take you like that baby. Let’s go get some raw meat for you shall we? You can choose TV tonight as an apology too.”  
“Thank you Mama.” Yanyan replied, grateful they had a parent who loved them so much. “I love you Mama.”  
“I love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay! It was still longer than I was anticipating, I was expecting it to be around 500 words. Please continue to send in requests and if you have any information about Bitties that would be really useful! Yanyan belongs to @Ammazolie on Tumblr!  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!  
> Chat to me at http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/


	5. Teacher!Reader/Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelybits requested a Boss bitty with a teacher Reader so I hope you enjoy this! Boss is probably a bit nicer than he would be at first but bear in mind the Reader has had him for over a year!

You sighed, tidying the classroom after your class. The kids were exhausting today, and all you wanted to do was go home.  
You grabbed the papers from your desk, along with the day’s activities for the kids, a few word searches and crosswords for Boss, your bitty.  
Your mum had given him to you for your birthday last year and he had turned out to be the perfect companion. He had been rude at first, but you had been able to bond with him very quickly once he revealed his love of puzzles to you. You’d started bringing them home from work for him and after that you’d realised a lot of his kindness was disguised by insults as a defence mechanism. 

You’d learnt recently from Boss that the other Bitties at the adoption centre used to call him Batman and he hated it. That was why he was so kind. He used to be teased by the other Bitties, particularly the Baby Blues who would call him Batman. He never understood where the nickname came from, so was always very defensive, not wanting the other Bitties to find something else they could tease him about. It was a surprisingly deep and sad story when he told you and you’d made sure to make him feel better afterwards by giving him extra spaghetti (Which he cooked of course, he is the master chef.) and let him sleep with you. There were of course, always times when Boss surprised you. Whilst he generally hated physical contact, there were times when he could sense you were having a bad day. And on those days, though he'd never admit it, he'd let you hug him, and kiss him. It always made you feel better and somehow the limited contact made it feel more special and you felt grateful to Boss when he permitted it. 

Boss was actually an incredible cook which was useful because you weren’t such a great cook. It meant you could leave dinner up to Boss to cook, which meant you weren’t just eating junk food all the time, which Boss hated anyway so was a doubly good reason, and it made Boss feel important, which was a good thing for the more territorial Bitties. They liked to feel important and as an Alpha Boss especially did, since there wasn’t really anyone around for him to boss around, but he was okay with that. The main thing you made sure of with Boss was to make sure he didn’t feel small. He hated being called short, shorty or baby. Sweetie and sweetheart were allowed grudgingly though.  
You finally made it home after an exhausting day and sighed as you got in, sitting on the sofa and pressing a cushion to your face and releasing a long suppressed groan. Then you heard the tell-tale click of Boss’ shoes on the tiled kitchen. 

“Y/N?” You lowered the cushion to find the bitty standing expectantly in front of you, hands on his hips.  
“Oh, hello Boss. How have you been sweetheart? Have you been busy whilst I’ve been out?” You asked. Hearing Boss talk about his day always relaxed you, taking your mind off of your day. It was finally Friday though, meaning you wouldn’t have to go into work tomorrow so the two of you could enjoy your weekend. It always made you happy to talk to Boss because Bitties were known for being highly intelligent and after dealing with 5 year olds, whilst adorable and charming, sometimes you needed a break from them.  
“Yes! I finished the puzzles you brought me yesterday, they were very easy and I finished them very quickly, which meant I spent the rest of the afternoon developing some ideas for a new kind of puzzle, and making dinner for tonight. I hope you have something harder for me today.” He looked at you with a stern but affectionate expression. You rubbed your eyes and yawned. 

“I sure did sweetheart. These puzzles will really be worth The Great and Terrible Boss’ time...”  
“Y/N? Have you been getting the 8 hours’ sleep you require to function properly?” The bitty placed his hand about halfway up your tibia. He was a tall bitty, around 6 inches, which was unusually big for a bitty and which he was very proud of.  
“Mm…Yeah I have sweetie, work’s just been real tough lately.” You smiled at him wearily. He looked at you critically.  
“What? It has. Sorry Boss, not all of us are as Great as you.” You informed him. The bitty jumped on the sofa, a task which would have been impossible for a bitty shorter than he was, but you strongly suspected he practiced doing it when you weren’t in, even though you worried he might hurt himself doing so. You had no proof he was doing it and you weren’t going to boss him around. You had confidence in him and you were never away for long, the school day was only around 7 hours and you always came back to eat lunch with him. 

He landed perfectly on the sofa, even factoring in the bounce of the cushion when he landed. Then he strode over and sat in your lap.  
“Boss? What are you doing Sweetie?”  
He snorted. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to scare away your sleepiness until dinner is ready and then I am going to make sure you get your required 8 hours of sleep.” His expression softened slightly. “After all, you cannot bring me good puzzles if your brain is being addled by sleep.” 

Aww. Boss could be mean sometimes, if you took a puzzle off him because it was dinner time, and of course when you first got him he was incredibly rude, and definitely couldn’t have been adopted by someone who reacted badly to insults, but once you got to know him, Boss was a great motivator, calling you almost as great as him. He was also very organised and liked things to be just so. This was helpful and as he often remarked “I don’t know how you survived without me human.”  
He got out of the habit of calling you human about 6 months after you adopted him. After that you’d had to make some changes to your life. Hugs for example, were strictly forbidden in front of other people. There was a chance that they might make him look weak and if it made Boss feel safe you would happily comply. Now though, when no one else was around he would take one of your hands and hold the wrist tightly, only letting go if dinner was ready. 

Other people were not allowed to come near Boss unless he wanted them to or disturb him as it would result in a hearty “Fuck off.” Or “Fuck you.” You were mostly the exception to this rule as you made sure never to disturb what Boss was doing so if you needed to come close to him he would permit it. Boss also couldn’t stand things louder than he was, it was why he didn’t get on with many other Bitties. The quieter sweeter ones were perfectly compatible with Boss. He’d particularly liked a Meek at his centre who had been adopted before him, so he had had trouble adjusting after that. Mama Cry had explained this to you, although making sure to be out of Boss’ earshot. Cherry was too loud when crying and the others were obnoxious, you’d discovered. Boss much preferred to be the loudest thing in his environment. He particularly hated Edgy though, you could still remember the furniture you’d had to replace when your cousin had brought her Edgy round. Not good. 

It had taken you a lot of apologising and puzzles to make up for that debacle. Thankfully Boss seemed to be more annoyed at Edgy and your cousin, claiming they had ‘poor taste’. Once you promised neither of them would be returning and a few weeks passed Boss seemed to calm back down. You did wonder if it was worth adopting someone else to keep Boss company. Maybe a Meek if you could find one…Yeah. It seemed like having someone to socialise with Boss would be a good idea.  
Your eyes began to feel heavy and you realised Boss was still nattering away. You were sure he might be a bit angry if you fell asleep on him, but hopefully bringing him a new friend might placate him. And with that thought you found yourself drifting off to sleep. 

Boss realised they had gone to sleep about 3 minutes later, but instead of being angry he was happy. His human had been acting sluggish lately and it bothered him to know that they needed sleep but they weren’t taking care of themselves. Giving a little sigh he patted you gently on the hand and picked up on of the puzzles you had brought for him. Even in your sleep deprived state you never snapped at him and he was always your first priority. 

There weren’t many owners in the world like you, he speculated but he hoped Meek had found one like you. He missed him and he did get lonely in the day sometimes, distracting himself with TV and puzzles. Unaware of your intentions he just decided to relax and enjoy the fact he would have you for a whole weekend to himself, and could make sure you got the sufficient rest. Maybe after that he might tell you his loneliness problem. But for now he was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I hope this wasn't too sucky! Also I liked the idea of Boss being slightly protective. When Reader wakes up he'll probably give them a lecture but at least they got some sleep so he'll be secretly happy. Plus I don't think Boss would call Reader Mama so sorry! Plus I think maybe Boss had been returned or at least knew about abusive owners, which would explain his behaviour regarding Meek being adopted. The poor sweetheart!!  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!  
> Chat to me at http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/


	6. Soft Bones/Quiet Calm Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of requests from SilverDragonMS and Punny Fan who thought there needed to be more Soft Bones in the world! I agree! Hope you enjoy this!

You thanked heaven it was the weekend.  
You had a pretty high demand job during the week so when you got to the weekend you praised the stars. 

You walked in the door at 5:00, closing the door gently and prepared to play your nightly game of find the bitty. Unfortunately your job required you to leave Softy on his own for a while. This was fine because Softy mostly slept through the day, but it meant he could go around trying to find comfortable places to sleep, and get lost. His favourite place to sleep was on your chest but to do that you had to find the bitty. Besides you couldn’t settle down without knowing where he was.  
Luckily tonight some merciful god had clearly decided to cut you a break, as your little bitty was napping on the tissue box on your coffee table. You smiled. He was so adorable.  
You slipped into the bedroom to quickly shed your work clothes and slip into some comfy warm clothes after a quick warm shower. Softy liked to curly up against you so you made sure you had no sharp objects on you and only soft fluffy clothes. Normally you’d take a bath with him, to clean you both but you figured you could do that tomorrow instead. Besides, he looked so peaceful you couldn’t disturb him.

You went out into the kitchen to retrieve some snacks and drinks for this evening. You were lucky that Softy ate mostly junk food, but you were very firm about him getting some milk into his diet.  
Milk, you decided was good for skeletons as it contained the calcium for their bones. It also happened to be quite popular with Softy once you gave it to him warmed up. Humming you began to empty the bags of snacks into bowls, including nachos, marshmallows (the mini ones because they were easier for him to eat), Jelly Babies, chocolate chips and fries. Then you stuck some milk in the microwave to warm up. Taking it out once the microwave pinged you moved the stuff into the other room where Softy was still asleep. Softly you placed the bowls down and scooped the little bitty up, clad in his starry hoodie and tiny purple socks. 

“Sweetie.” You murmured quietly. The small bitty stirred in your hands, looking up at you with big sleepy eyes and raising one hand to his socket, rubbing it sleepily.  
“Hi Mama.” He spoke his voice still thick with sleep.  
“Hi baby. I’m sorry to wake you but its food time.” He brightened up at the mention of food as you placed him back on the table so you could go and sort out the movie. It was a Disney movie, the Princess and the Frog. You didn’t really like high energy action movies so the two of you were content to curl up with a calm movie with some catchy songs and good food. Chances were you’d spend all of tonight and maybe tomorrow doing that.  
Returning to your sofa crease you lifted Softy onto your chest and handed him a mini marshmallow, whilst you popped a few into your own mouth.  
“Did you have a good day Mama?” Softy asked, his little hand resting on your clavicle.  
“It was alright sweetie, some jerks came in about half way through the day and started hitting on some of the staff but apart from that it was okay.” You worked as a waiter (ess) at a café in town. Your boss was very nice but also very physically demanding of you. You’d learnt long ago that it was a good idea to tell Softy how your day was honestly, instead of faking a smile. 

One because he could see right through you and two because he was good at calming you down and making your job and the world, seem slightly better. Softy and books were what made your small but content world go round. You were always bringing books home from the library near where you worked, and Softy loved the titbits of information you fed him. He was also interested in astronomy so when you returned one day with some astronomy books which you intended to use for a new art project you were working on you found him sat in the middle of the book, drinking in the information. You didn’t paint for a living but you did enjoy doing it as a hobby and that day you and Softy had gone out and bought several cans of paint. Then you had spent the weekend decorating your bedroom with a galaxy print. When you were done you gave yourself a pat on the back for a job well done. It might not have been perfect but it was pretty damn good and Softy loved it. He had thanked you repeatedly, pressing tiny boney kisses to your face.  
Most weekends though, you spent like this. Nestled up together, telling jokes and eating snacks whilst watching a movie. It was a simple life but you had always been told you were a laidback person with an easy going nature. 

 

You remembered the day you adopted Softy. It had been bucketing it down outside so when you and your sibling had entered the adoption centre you had removed your wet clothing-your hoodie and jeans, as well as your soaked shoes. They had been placed on the radiator to dry, whilst Mama Cry had given you some joggers to wear. She explained that you couldn’t wear wet clothes in the pen as the Grillbitties weren’t allowed near water as it could seriously hurt them, so she always kept some dry clothes in case of rain and situations like yours. 

You hadn’t been intending to adopt a bitty, you had merely accompanied your sister, who had ended up picking out a Lil Bro bitty, jokingly remarking how he was similar to you with his laid back nature. You had laughed but you thought the bitty was a good match for her, she tended to stress out a lot about school work so hopefully he would be able to calm her down. 

The two of you had been ready to leave and so were putting on your (now dry and warm) clothes, when you noticed something. Curled up in your shoe there was a small bitty. You had taken him over to the counter to ask Mama Cry what kind he was, and she had replied “Oh that’s a Soft Bones, otherwise known as a Softy! They tend to go around looking for places to sleep, since they like to sleep a lot, and they’re prone to getting lost. They’re actually very sweet Bitties, very good cuddle buddies and they always know how to cheer you up after a bad day. I guess your shoe was warm and that why he decided to take a nap there. Here let me-“  
“Um no, that won’t be necessary actually. I think I’d like to adopt him.” You smiled, looking in your shoe at the small bitty who still hadn’t stirred but was making adorable little snoring noises and smelt very sweet.

You couldn’t help yourself. Even then you could tell you were going to get along.  
And so both you and your sister had left the store with Bitties.  
You pressed a kiss to Softy’s head and he glanced up at you in surprise. “Mama?”  
“Yes sweetie?” 

“Can I have some chocolate chips please?” he asked, pointing to the bowl from his high vantage point.  
“Of course baby.” You reach out and pull a handful out, dropping some into your own mouth and the rest into Softy’s outstretched hands.  
“Thanks Mama.” He mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate, his little hands tapping gently against your clavicle as the two figures on the screen danced. You hadn’t expected Softy to like these kind of films but had discovered he was a closet romance fan. 

“You ready for your milk now Sweetie?” You asked, figuring it would have cooled to a safe temperature for the little bitty by now. He nodded his head and you handed him the small cup you had made from a small bucket you had found among some old doll furniture. Then you reached out and picked up your own cup of hot chocolate.

Outside it began to storm and the two of you jumped when the thunder sounded for the first time. but by the second clap of thunder the two of you were too engrossed in the film and each other’s company to care about the rainfall outside or the poor pedestrians stuck in the precipitation. 

Days like this showed you that no matter how bad life got, you would always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still open and if you have requested something know that I am working my hardest on it for you!  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!


	7. A.N. It's important sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an apology and an explanation but there's important bits too!

Okay so, hey guys! I’m really sorry that this isn’t a new chapter, but it is an update as to what’s happening with this fic! Thank you for taking your valuable time to read this!

Right. So first of all just let me say wow. I mean wow. This fic has now reached over 100 kudos and 1600 hits, with 94 comments. That’s incredible! Thank you all so much!  
Also I’d like to thank you for your suggestions and requests, they are awesome and I’ve had so much fun writing them I have a lot of them in progress at once which is why when I uploaded last it was a couple over just two days. Unfortunately I am currently (as some of you know) sitting my exams, which I finish next Friday meaning I will have lots of time to work on this fic and some others, so thank you for your patience and dedication to the fic, I will try and update at the weekend (possibly?) depending on how much Law I know! (Save me. I'm not smart enough for this.) 

Secondly I’d like to say, obviously the fics aren’t huge because most of them are one shots about the initial introduction, adoption of or just a fluffy domestic with the Bitties. However I am willing to work and make them longer, the likelihood is I will go back to them and extend them as I feel with some of them a lot of things happen in a short space of time, which can make it feel too rushed. Which just makes it so much nicer when one of you says something nice about them, particularly since I am aware I sometimes phrase things a bit, to quote my English teacher here ‘clunkily’ but I do think I have some good ideas or head canons (I don’t know maybe you guys hate them)!  
Right. Thirdly I wanted to make a list of the requests I have and am working on (Or have nearly finished) to show you guys what has been asked for, so that if you have a request you don’t end up repeating it. It also enables you to tell me which Reader type you’d like to see if I have multiple requests for a bitty. I will eventually (hopefully) write them all, but I’d obviously like to prioritise which ones you guys are looking forward to the most.

So here’s a list of them all so far:

Boss/OCD reader-I’ve put this on hold because I’ve just done a Boss/Reader fic but I am still going to write it.

Horror Sans-Pumpkin or Teddy/Reader- Yes. I will have to research this before I write it though because I don't know anything about Horror Sans or Horrortale in general.

Lil Bro/Laid back/ Loner Reader- I think both of the Reader types in this go well together so don’t have to be separate- this one is almost done as he has been heavily requested.

Yancap/Reader-Okay, so I don’t know a huge amount about Yanderetale or the Bitties from it, so I’m going to have to do some more research on this guy before writing him. If you guys know anything about him I’d appreciate it if you let me know, as it will cut down my research time and mean a new chapter for you guys sooner!

Sugar Plum/ Sad Badass Reader – Same with this one to be honest! I don’t know much about Underlust, I know a little about Papyton from that universe and so consequentially Papyrus and Mettaton but I don’t know a lot about Sans? 

Brassberry/Bullied Reader- I think this one is a good combination, since I believe Brass is supposed to be very protective and so I have made him a bit like Boss but more obviously protective.

Anxious Reader/Teacup- this fic is basically done, just needs some tightening up. 

Grimby/Reader- I had to gather my thoughts for this one and decide how I wanted to present Grimby as I don’t want to portray him too much like Boss, hopefully that hasn’t happened.

Brassberry or Blindberry / Streetfighter Reader- honestly I’m tempted to go with Blindberry for a different character and the ability to spin on how the reader takes care of  
Blindberry. Since I guess they’d be good at dealing with wounds etc., whereas a Brassberry might be too protective of a Streetfighter Reader and hate them being hurt? 

A request for a Reader from Rivethart’s Reader subset, which I love by the way, and a Justice Reader meeting some Bitties of my choice- a great idea and I am totally willing to write Rivet’s Reader style too!

A possible Boysenberry/Reader- Procellous wanted to see a Sans style bitty dressing up!

And finally- A continuation of the teacher Reader with Boss and the addition of Meek- and a continuation of the Shy Reader with Edgy- also known as Ace!

Okay! These are the request and they are still open if you wanted me to add anything! The other thing I would like to say is if you have any ideas for plots or something that you really want to share or want included, or even for the normal universe or some other AU, or even just want to talk, you can contact me on Tumblr at http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ seriously, I’m really lonely come chat!  
Okay, signing off here! Bitties to come soon I promise! Stay safe, and I love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!


	8. Cherry/Anxious Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a mysterious package. Who knew it could lead to helping you a whole lot more than you anticipated?  
> Requested by LostInThought! Thank you for this I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a day off, so here's an actual update for you guys!! Because I love you and you're all awesome!

You were 18 when you were diagnosed with anxiety. You didn’t have the commonly known panic disorder which would strike you with random bouts of terror so it wasn’t inherently obvious, merely starting with being unable to sleep. Many a night you would lie awake, only realising something might be wrong when your doctor suggested you might have insomnia. 

You were diagnosed with social anxiety order and mild generalised anxiety disorder. You were lucky enough to be living alone in your apartment, but that wasn’t to say you didn’t get lonely. You had a few friends but they still lived on campus because of the courses they did. Being a first year art student you had been given your own studio off campus. You attended a few clubs like anime club and met your friends for lunch once a week, but all in all it was no surprise when you received the diagnosis. 

You had to admit the medication helped, reluctant as you were initially you start taking it. It took a lot of coaxing from your parents to start taking it. You visited your therapist every Thursday, but apart from that there wasn’t a huge impact on your schedule. You still spent a lot of time in your apartment, watching anime, drawing and cooking. You also enjoyed taking long baths, but you weren’t exactly the world’s most entertaining person. 

So what exactly was the package your parents had sent you? It was marked on one side with big dark letters ‘FRAGILE’. It had been delivered to you this morning, by your postman, a friendly man with a big smile, who you had a good relationship with as he arrived every day after you finished baking and you would usually nervously offer him one of your baked confections. After a while of his friendly comments and thanks it became part of your routine. So after waving him off and wishing him a safe day, you sat down at your table with the small package. It was about the length and width of a pillow, and fairly deep. Taped to the top was an envelope. 

Pulling it off the top of the box you carefully opened it. On the envelope in your mother’s writing was your name written elegantly. You remember always being jealous of her sweeping writing. You relaxed slightly, seeing that it was from her but still pondered what she could have sent you. Opening the piece of white paper you read:

Darling Y/N,  
How are you? It’s been far too long since we saw you. We both hope you’re well! We hope you’ll come visit soon, we’ve missed your meringue! Anyway, we’ve been looking into some treatments for anxiety since your diagnosis, and I know we promised not to interfere. But we talked it over and we both agreed that this one you might not be too mad about and seemed pretty effective. Remember to stay safe and we love you. Take care you two!  
Mum and Dad  
X

You placed the paper back on the table and took a moment to analyse the contents. You couldn’t say you were very surprised they’d sent you a treatment, as whilst they’d promised not to interfere with the best will in the world you’d known they would. But what had they meant by two? You didn’t have a roommate and you’d never had one. Your phone buzzed with a reminder for you to take your pills. Standing up from the table you grabbed a glass tumbler from the cupboard and filled it with water. You grabbed the little orange pill bottle and twisted the cap off, shaking them out. Swallowing them quickly with the water you returned to the table with a small pair of scissors which you used to open the taped box. You hesitated for a moment before opening it.

Inside, were a lot of items. But your eyes were drawn to what was obviously the key contents of the box. 

A skeleton. Your parents had gotten you a skeleton. A small skeleton that would fit comfortably into the palm of your hand. He looked to be about 6 inches tall. He was bundled in a big red hoodie with white fluff lining the hood and white fur trim to hit sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie. He looked a little bit like a tiny skeletal Santa. He had tiny black shorts which hung down to the patella. You silently thanked anatomy study that you knew the names of most bones. On his feet where a pair of small white ankle socks and tiny red sneakers. He was sat cross legged on a pile cotton wool balls. He had big red irises in his big sockets. Oh. They were filled with watery red tears and focused on you. Oh. 

Ignoring the other contents of the box you waved slowly at the tiny skeleton, who nervously waved back. 

“H-hello! Are you Y-Y/N?” He asked. You vaguely recalled that a breed of companions had been introduced, called Bitties, around 3 years ago. They were highly popular, although not to the extent of dogs and cats, and highly intelligent.

You smiled. “Uh, y-yeah that’s me but, uh y-you s-seem to have an advantage over me. You know m-my name, but I’m a-afraid I don’t know yours.” You cursed your stuttering internally, but the skeleton looked calmer having established who you were.

“Mama called me Cherry.” He smiled. His hands were clasped together in front of his chest. He had a really cute smile. Pointy sharp teeth though. 

“U-Uhm, Cherry? H-how did you k-know my name?” You asked, remembering you never told him.

“Oh! Your mum told me I was coming to stay with you. And that you were a really nice person but that you were a bit sad and lonely, and having me around would really help you.” 

Dang, she didn’t miss a thing did she? Even faking it on the phone you had a feeling she could hear the crippling loneliness in your voice. You know Dr. Seban your psychiatrist wouldn’t have told her because of patient confidentiality. 

You giggled. “Yeah, I g-guess I have been a b-bit lonely. B-but why are you c-crying?”

The guy looked embarrassed and wiped away the fat tears pooled on the bottom of his sockets and rubbed the back of his skull. “I uh, I’m scared of the dark and uh, it was really dark in there. But I could hear you talking so I knew you wouldn’t leave me in there for long.”  
You sighed in relief. “N-no I wouldn’t. Would you l-like to come out of the b-box?”

“Yes please.” 

You carefully reached into the box, and the small bitty stepped onto your hand. He was light and warm. He wrapped his arms around your wrist, both hands meeting on the other side. You slowly and carefully drew him out of the box onto the table. You pulled a couple of cotton balls out of the box for him to sit on.

“Hey what’s that thing your voice does?” You blushed. 

“You m-mean my stutter?” You asked.

“Yes?” He said, his answer lifting slightly in a questioning tone, as though uncertain of the answer himself.

“I’ve had it ever s-since I can remember. S-sometimes people have it and it g-goes away as they get older. B-but mine never did. It gets worse w-when I’m in an awkward situation o-or talking to someone new.”

“O-oh. Does it get better?” He asked.

“S-sometimes. Sorry i-it w-won’t always be t-this bad if it bother you.” You felt a sting at your eyes. What if he rejected you for it? You couldn’t blame him. You were sure no bitty would want a broken carer. Even though your Dr Seban insisted you weren’t broken, something you didn’t believe.

“No it doesn’t bother me! I just, thought that maybe you were sick. Your mum said you weren’t very well. She didn’t tell me how pretty you were though.” You blushed at the Bitty’s compliment. 

“Y-yeah that’s true. I have anxiety, which means I s-sometimes struggle with facing w-worrying a lot and can’t s-speak to people. I-I’m sorry I know you probably d-didn’t want to get saddled with someone l-like me.” The pricking sensation grew stronger, almost painful, and you buried your face in your hands, so the little bitty didn’t see you crying. You couldn’t quite muffle the sound though and a muffled sob escaped your hands. 

“Y/N?! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m sorrryyyy!!” You heard the bitty cry frantically before breaking down into his own series of little sounds. Wiping your own tears away hastily you looked up to see the small skeleton sobbing his little heart out and repeating “I’m sorry” over and over again. 

“Hey! Calm down Cherry! I’m not crying okay? I’m okay, really I promise.” You scooped the little guy up and hesitantly pressing kisses to his face. When the little bitty made no move to stop you, you continued to pepper little kisses over his face, all the while repeating encouraging statements like “It’s okay” and “It’ll get better” using all the phrases you could recall Dr Seban using to calm you if you had a panic attack. Eventually the little Bitty’s heaving body slowed as he finished crying. 

The bitty spoke from behind the hands covering his little face, not as muffled as you expected but you still didn’t catch what he said. 

“What was that Cherry?” You coaxed. 

He lifted his hands away from his face. “I s-said p-please don’t send me back. I’m s-sorry for crying but I can get b-better for you I promise.” What?

“Cherry, look at me. “ The skeleton reluctantly lifted his head, looking at you with thick red tears in his sockets. You lifted a finger and gently wiped away the tears. 

“I am not going to send you away Cherry. There’s nothing to be ashamed of in crying.”

“T-there’s not?” He snivelled doubtfully. 

“No. Why on earth would I send you away?”

“B-because my last M-momma said ‘No one will ever love you if you don’t stop crying Cherry.’ But I can’t help it! I really tried, I did!” That tugged at your heart. So Cherry was a return. No wonder he was so afraid. It explained the physical contact calming him too. It reassured him you were still there.

“I’m sure you did Cherry, there’s no reason for what she said, and she was wrong to say it. Crying isn’t a sign of weakness, it’s a sign of having been strong for too long. Now, I have an idea of how we can cheer up!”

“How?” He sniffed.

“Do you like cookies Cherry?” You asked, mischievously.

“Y-yes. I like all sweet foods actually.” He admitted. 

“How about we go and make some together? Meanwhile we can give each other motivation. I don’t want to send you away Cherry. I promise I won’t.” He smiled at that at least and wiped his eyes with his tiny sleeves, hood fluff damp from tears. 

“That sounds good. Oh and Y/N?”

“Yeah Cherry?” 

“I just realised. When you focus on something like helping me you don’t stutter!”

Your eyes widened. Holy butts. He was right. 

“W-wow! Oops…I guess i-if I’m f-focused on it I still stutter though h-huh? O-oh well, it’s a s-start!” 

And the two of you made a batch of cookies together whilst repeating motivation to each other. You even stuck your favourite up on a wall. ‘Please don’t give up! It might seem hard but I’m sure you’ll be great!’ it was your favourite because it was genuine and true. The two of you spent the rest of the evening watching anime and eating cookies. It turns out Cherry was pretty funny when he wasn’t stressed. And for the first time in a long while you didn’t feel lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Cherry is supposed to be really anxious but I didn't want to portray him as being anxious all the time, i thought I'd show him trying to be brave. He probably did have a cry in the box beforehand though. He's used to being taken back, and is a frequent return hence his terror that he messed up when Reader started to cry. But it turns out they're both pretty good at comforting each other. Err, I hope this was enjoyable! No there's no magical cure for the Readers stutter, its not caused wholly by their anxiety but it is in part aggravated by it.  
> Requests are still open guys!  
> Guys- I need help, I have 0 ideas for Lil Bro but he's been heavily requested! Please help!  
> You can chat to me with plot ideas, requests or just generally chat http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ on tumblr! I'd be happy to have someone to talk to!


	9. Papy and Sansy/Mute!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThatOneNightmare asked if Mute!Reader/Sansy and Papy could be a thing and this is my answer! Yes it can!

You were standing in front of the pen containing the Bitties at Mama Cry’s adoption centre. After having received the heads up from Cry you and your sister had headed over to the pen. She was already stood in the pen, small Bitties crowding around her, asking questions such as ‘who are you?’ not knowing she wasn’t here to adopt. But then it was likely they hadn’t seen you, standing in the corner.

Laughing she brushed off their questions. “I’m Stella, but I’m not here to adopt guys! Actually my sibling is!” She pointed to you, stood on the other side of the wall. About 30 little eyes were on you as you raised your hand and gave a small wave. Reaching over she grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into the pen. You couldn’t deny you were nervous, adopting one of these guys hadn’t been your idea, your sister had convinced you. And by convinced you meant blackmailed you into coming. You dearly loved your sister but she was very stubborn. This meant in turn that you were a pretty passive person, letting other people walk over you a little sometimes, but you were very sweet so people didn’t tend to take advantage of you. 

The two of you sat on the wall together, her hand in yours, squeezing it reassuringly. As the Bitties approached, some hesitantly and some energetically you couldn’t help flinching when the small hands grabbed onto your trousers.  
You had always been a jumpy person but after what happened with your ex, you were adverse to most people touching, unless you knew them, and even then it could be startling. 

Long story short your ex was very abusive, both physically and mentally. Then one day he had thrown a book at you which had hit you square in the head, causing damage to the Broca’s area of your brain and rendering you mute. It was an unfortunate incident you were informed, but it was irreversible. Your ex was arrested and charged with domestic abuse, meaning you had to go to trial against him. Which was an unpleasant experience in itself, being cross examined by a lawyer. Thankfully your bruises and injuries were pretty conclusive evidence, a huge handprint shaped bruise far bigger than your own hand being a key factor. 

After the trial you were booked in with a psychiatrist to help you overcome your trauma. It had been his idea for you to get a bitty to help you deal with the trauma. You liked your psychiatrist, he was nice. He started to teach you how to communicate using ASL, which you loved. You thought it was cool, and were mostly just glad to have a way to communicate with people. It was always unlikely that they would understand, and so you usually carried your phone and some paper in case a situation got dire and none of your direct family or friends were around to translate for you. That was the other reason Stella had come with you today.  
One of the Bitties made it all the way up onto your knee where he sat, comfortably. 

“Helloo! I’m Papy!” He piped up, waving at you enthusiastically. He had a little red ascot style cape, a little white armoured top, some little blue hot pants and some black leggings which stretched down into big red boots. He seemed to be very lively and energetic, his hands covered in long elbow length red gloves clasped together in excitement. You smiled at him, trying to keep you smile warm. You tentatively signed ‘Hello. My name is Y/N.’ As you expected the little skeleton looked blank. Then his little eyes lit up. 

“Oh! Are you using ASL?” He asked. You nodded. 

“Then, I must ask you to hold on a moment human! I must fetch something!” You looked enquiringly at the little skeleton but he was already on the move, climbing down your leg, like it was an obstacle he had to conquer. And then he was gone. Had you scared him off? The other Bitties had certainly dispersed after you began using ASL. Probably because they didn’t understand. Wearily you ran a hand through your hair. Stella looked up and gave you a pat on the back. 

“Hey he said he was just going to get something right? He’ll be back.” She said reassuringly. 

‘That’s’ not what I’m worried about.’ You signed. ‘What if he doesn’t like me? What if this is the wrong thing to do?’ 

“It’s not. Dr Bennett said she thought it would help didn’t she? So trust her! And as for liking you I don’t think you have to worry about that.” She laughed, pointing to the small bitty returning with another shorter one trailing behind him, somewhat less enthusiastically, but with curiosity written on his face. He had a big blue hoodie on and some black shorts, reaching his mid tibia, with fluffy pink house slippers which matched his shuffling walk, contrasting with Papy’s run.

“Hello human! I have returned!” The little bitty announced. You supposed the guys were around 3-4 inches tall. He reached for your trousers to begin climbing and you offered him your upturned palm to step onto. He regarded it for a second and then stepped on. 

“Thank you kind human! Could we wait for the lazybones?” He asked, indicating the smaller skeleton which had just reached your feet. You nodded and waited to see if the skeleton would step on. You certainly weren’t going to grab them against their will. Your hand wobbled a little as you spotted an Edgy out of the corner of your eye as you didn’t want to get bitten, but you didn’t rush the small skeleton as he observed you and your hand. Finally he gave a small nod and joined his friend on your hand. You lifted your hand reasonably slowly so as to not jostle your tiny passengers. Then you placed your hand upturned in your lap, allowing them to step off safely before removing your hand. 

“Sans, this is the human I told you about! They were using ASL!” Papy waved his hands at you smiling warmly. You waved nervously at the smaller skeleton as he studied you critically. 

‘Hello.’ You signed hesitantly. He nodded to you. 

“Sup. They call me Sans or Sansy.” Could he understand you or was this just a general introduction? 

‘Can…can you understand me?’ You signed. He smiled, a small half smile, barely more than a smirk.

“Yeah, I can understand you kid. I always thought learning ASL might come in kinda handy.” You snorted and clapped your hands together. Seeing you had a translator Stella wandered off around the centre.

‘That was pretty funny!’ You signed at him, delighted he could translate for Papy. Of course Stella could translate for you but you didn’t live with her, so if you were going to adopt a bitty you’d need one that could understand you. Though just because he could understand ASL didn’t mean you were going to adopt him. 

“Heh, I’m glad you found it humerus, these kind of jokes always tickle my funny bone too.” He smirked, giving you a wink. Oh dear. This was too much. You let out a silent laugh. 

People always thought you must be able to laugh, seemingly misunderstanding you were mute and physically couldn’t. You didn’t blame them, a lot of people forgot that it was deaf people who could laugh and some selectively mute people. Since there was damage to the part of your brain which controlled your vocal chords you couldn’t laugh at all. 

About the only time you made any sound was if you were sneezing or yawning and they couldn’t really be called noises. You missed a lot of things about being able to talk. You missed laughing and you missed humming and singing. 

Sans seemed happy with you, as you laughed at his joke and Papy turned to berate him. “Sans! Those puns are horrible! Don’t subject the human to your terrible sense of humour!” 

“Sorry bro, guess I was just bone to make puns.” 

“Ughhhh!” The taller skeleton groaned dramatically but a small smile played on his face. These guys were super cute. Their bickering reminded you of you and Stella when you were little.

Then the two skeletons turned their attention back to you.

“So, uh are you mute then?” Sans asked bluntly. You supposed there was no unblunt way to ask that kind of question and it wasn’t as if he was being rude. Just curious. You remembered reading somewhere that a Bitties high intelligence stemmed from their natural curiosity in the world around you. 

You nodded so that both skeletons could understand your response. 

“Have you always been mute?” Papy asked. 

“You, uh, don’t have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable.” Sans added. Papy nodded in agreement. 

‘No, I haven’t always been mute. It happened in an accident, well sort of. But I think that’s stuff is a bit heavy for a first meeting.’ Sans nodded, before relaying what you had said to Papy. You clasped your hands in your lap, squeezing them together tightly to stop you thinking about it. The taller skeleton studied you with a serious expression before grabbing your thumb in his arm and hugging it tightly. 

“I am sorry that such a thing happened to you human! But I can do enough talking for the both of us!” He reassured you whilst gently rubbing your thumb. It was odd, but it helped, and his hopeful expression tugged at your heart. 

‘Thank you Papy. It’s really nice to hear you say that. I’m really lonely these days.’ You signed sadly. 

Sans cocked an eyebrow and translated for Papy. “Is that why you want to adopt?” He asked.

‘Well. That and my therapist told me to.’ 

“Ah. Do you have any idea what kind of bitty you’re looking for? I’m sure me and Papy could help ya out. We’ve been here forever, since no one wants to adopt Bitties in twos but we won’t be separated from each other.” Papy’s face fell for a second at Sans’ words but his happy expression was back in place before you could say skelesweeties.

‘Well, would it be presumptuous to say I’d really like to adopt you two and get to know you better?’ You offered a shy smile, hands trembling a little. 

Sans judged you for a second and then broke out into his first proper grin. “Nah, I think we’d be okay with that. “ He explained the situation to Papy who actually squealed and flung himself at your hands pressing tiny skeleton kisses to them. 

How did life with those two go? Well, after about a year living with you both skeletons were fluent in ASL and your kitchen had only almost burned down once due to Papy’s cooking. You did eventually tell them about your 'accident' and you had never seen Sans so mad. He broke quite a few pieces of his and Papy's furniture, which he later apologised for and helped fix. He spent that night sleeping as close to you as was physically possible, whilst Papy cooked your favourite meal for dinner. Papy’s constant chatter and singing bringing noise into your life, as though the bitty always remembered how you hated silence and made it his mission to fill every moment of your life with noise. Sans on the other hand brought raw determination and jokes to your life. His soft singing late at night when he thought no one was awake was often the lullaby which soothed you to sleep. Your therapist was right, your two skeletons were the best thing that had ever happened to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this double upload to make up for the lack of updates this week!! I promise I will update properly soon!  
> Side note, you guys are so creative!! Your plot ideas are incredible! If anyone has any ideas for a Lil Bro fic let me know on tumblr at http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/!


	10. Gaster/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds a blob! I present to you, my version of Bitty Gaster! This was requested by Procellous and was inspired by the lovely Voidurchin's Gaster Bitty design, who you should check out at http://voidurchin.tumblr.com/ because they are incredible!! So I hope you both enjoy this and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy butts guys, thank you for reading so much! I have no idea why you guys are reading my trash, but you seem to enjoy it so I'll keep writing them! Requests are always open and you can talk to me any time! Thank you all for being so patient with my updates! *Squeals* One of my writing Senpai's left kudos! Thank you guys so much for following this fanfiction!  
> Ah, apologies if this sucks, I'm currently ill >.

You were walking along the streets, admiring the sun slowly setting in the horizon as the colour of the sky changed from blue to a beautiful orange. Walking home from your work at a laboratory, you silently cursed yourself. You had lost track of the time at the library due to not being an organised person, and losing track of the time was a frequent problem you faced. You would have kept walking if it weren’t for the noise. It wasn’t a sound like an animal would make, it was a sound of rummaging as though something were going through the trashcans outside the lab. You knew it was closed now because you worked there yourself as a researcher. You had no idea what would be going through the trash as it closed around 6:00 and it was now 9:00. Besides, there couldn't be anything in the trash.

Approaching the bins you, at first, saw nothing, except a bunch of old ramen boxes, some glass vials stained with a black fluid and a huge empty bag of dog food. Then, out of the corner of your eyes, you spotted something small. Something black and white. 

“Hello?” You called out, hoping it was a rat or something so that you could satisfy your curiosity and leave. No response. Well, really, what were you expecting? A rat to pop up and start talking to you like Ratatouille? Then you saw it, a strange object, a dripping bundle of black and white. You stepped closer to look at the mysterious thing a bit better. It was a small, black and white blob. You say blob because, well, it wasn’t easy to tell whether the creature was solid or liquid. It mostly seemed to be a congealed blob of black with a slightly smaller cream blending between the black and a smaller white blob, presumably its face on top. 

As you edged closer you could see that it did in fact have a face. It had large black holes in its head, with small white pupils. They were like eyes in reverse. It had a long crooked black line which divided the upper white sphere, almost like a crack. Inside there was a faint purple glow which faded in and out in a throbbing glow. It also had small, delicate hands spread wide in a defensive stance. The two of you seemed very aware of each other’s presence. 

The small creature’s hands had circular holes and its entire body seemed capable of changing state from gelatinous to liquid, although it was always constantly excreting a black fluid from the base. It seemed to be emitting a faint yellow aura. You wondered if this was an indication of his emotions, as you had been researching the way magic and the colour of it could change dependent upon the user’s mood. Its movements seemed fluid and smooth, more like water than jelly. 

“Hello? Can you understand me?” You asked warily eyeing the creature. It nodded it's head. 

“Okay…What’s your name?” You remained still and the creature did the same. There was a mutual understanding unspoken between the two of you, although they seemed far more wary of you. Their body mass was spread out and they seemed very tall, taller than many of the Bitties you had seen around, as you assumed it was one.  
They hesitantly raised one of their hands and signed something in ASL. It took you a moment to decipher but luckily one of your colleague’s was mute and used ASL to communicate, so you knew some of the basics, including the alphabet. Slowly they spelled out a single word. 

G.A.S.T.E.R.

“Gaster? Your name is Gaster?” They looked surprised when you spoke and nodded again. Then, signing again hesitantly ‘You can understand me?’ 

You paused for a second to see what they had signed. “Oh! Yes I can understand you! One of my colleague’s is mute so…but anyway, what are you doing digging through the Lab trash?”

‘I was hungry. I was accidentally created in an experiment and they told the person who made me ‘dispose of him.’I assume I was not what they were hoping to create.’

“What? That’s horrible! What- what exactly do you eat?” Your face twisted in sympathy. You were horrified at the idea someone had created a life form only to throw it away like garbage. Gaster seemed to relax slightly at your words, a faint dark purple tinting his face, and he seemed slightly shorter than he did a moment ago.

‘Most things. I was made to digest material, but I can only digest organic food safely.’ You nodded, steeling yourself in your resolve. 

“Well, Gaster, would you like to come with me to my house? I have some food there and you’re far more likely to find food you can actually eat there than in the garbage here.”  
He looked shocked at your offer, tiny eyes wide and mouth agape. He seemed suspicious initially and then he clamped his mouth shut in a soft smile. 

‘Okay. I think I’d like that. But…what is your name?’ The aura around Gaster changed from yellow to a soft pink. You’d have to remember what they meant. So far yellow seemed to be fear, whereas pink seemed to be happiness or contentment. 

“Oh! My name is Y/N. Y/N L/N.” You smiled and slowly extended a hand, palm upwards, to Gaster. He eyed it curiously. 

‘What is that for?’ 

“Oh! It’s uh, for you to…stand on? So I can transport you carefully.” You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment. His eyes seemed to light up in understanding and he carefully lowered himself onto your hand. The bin on which he had previously been stood was stained in some kind of residue, something you thought you would have to bear in mind. He felt cold and slightly slimy, similar to the sensation of holding one of your friend’s pet Giant African Land snails. But he also had a faint warmth emitting from him, as he wrapped his small hands around your thumb for support. His hands were firmer than the rest of him, feeling very similar to a bird’s bone, the lack of marrow in them making them lighter. The holes in the centre of them felt odd against your skin but added a smooth texture, the holes seeming natural and you supposed they were of some use to the Bitty even if you didn’t know what. 

Upright he stood around twice the height of your thumb, but had a tendency to slouch, hence his changing height. Standing upright he was tall and thin, which you assumed he must do when he felt threatened so he could make himself seem more intimidating and warn off potential predators. This suggested he felt somewhat comfortable around you. 

You guessed he hadn’t met many people aside his creators, his innocence allowing him to trust you slightly faster than perhaps was safe. Or maybe he had the ability to judge character. You had heard of some Bitties with that ability and had no idea which abilities he might have, due to being artificially created.

You carefully began the walk towards your apartment, trying not to drop your little companion. He had somehow conjured a pair of small floating hands which he seemed to be able to control and was communicating with you whilst you walked. You learnt that Gaster was a big fan of science, that he had the ability to see atoms and so could tell when a chemical reaction would be stable and also had an eidetic memory. You informed him of your forgetfulness and clumsy nature, and your passion about everything which often caused you to have disjointed thoughts which could be very incoherent. He just smiled at that.

“Well, here we are! Let me just get my keys.” You arrived outside a wooden door in an apartment complex. You dipped your hand into your front pocket, rooting around for your keys but failing to find them “Damn, where are they?” You grumbled, shoving your hand into your other pocket and again coming up empty. You finally found them in your coat pocket and pulled them out by the TARDIS keyring. Gaster raised an eyebone at that and signed ‘Really?’ critically but you stuck out your tongue at the cynical blob, and shoved your keys into the lock, opening the door onto your small but ample apartment. Apparently the Bitty gained information from his environment, and was somehow aware of what Doctor Who was, so you supposed he had at least been exposed to some culture, even if he was critical of it. 

Kicking the door closed with your foot, you walked over to the coffee table and allowed Gaster to remove himself from your hand. He left behind a thin layer of shiny residue which you prayed would come off with soap and water, otherwise you were boned. The residue was odd, it wasn’t exactly one colour, it seemed similar to oil on the ground when it is caught in the sun, an iridescent sheen to it, yet it seemed to absorb light from its environment. Walking over to the sink and disregarding all health and safety regulations you used your other hand to rinse the residue off, and discovered the gloop actually washed off reasonably easily. It also didn’t smell, which was a plus, and didn’t look as though it was blocking your drain. 

Wiping your hands off on a dish towel you retrieved some food from the fridge for the bitty. Deciding to keep to his advice on feeding him organic food you washed up and cut some vegetables and placed them on a plate, grabbing some ramen for yourself and placing the plate next to Gaster, who had patiently awaited your return. Balancing on the side of the plate with his hands he picked up a slender slice of carrot and began to nibble on it. Part of you was disappointed, you had somehow thought watching Gaster eat might have been more unique. 

Regardless the Bitty seemed happy and began consuming the food rapidly, as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks, which, you supposed was entirely possible. He had seemed initially sceptical of you, which you supposed was logical, based on his introduction to life being abandonment. However he seemed to warm up to you quickly, possibly your offer of food and shelter helping to bridge the divide between the two of you. 

Nevertheless, seeing him sitting on the table with a pale pink aura surrounding him you couldn’t help but feel like you’d done the right thing, bringing him home with you. His happiness seemed to be infectious and made you happy too. 

After scarfing down his food you and Gaster spent awhile talking. He sat on your shoulder, which was an odd sensation, he felt heavy but at the same time he felt incredibly light. 

Whilst talking to you using his regular hands he summoned some extras and began to make tiny braids in your hair. The magical hands were different to the rest of his body, they felt harder and brittle, but also only felt semi solid as they scraped gently against your skull, pulling the hair taught to weave it together. You supposed it could be because they were magic, his actual hands looked far more like the rest of his body although they did still seem to hold their shape well, and didn’t drip residue everywhere like the rest of him did. 

“Hey Gaster?” You asked nervously.

‘Yes Y/N?’ He replied, looking at you earnestly.

“Do you…have anywhere you want to go? Like is there someone you want to stay with?” You enquired. 

The bitty drooped forlornly for a moment. ‘No. I was rather hoping I could stay with you…if that would be okay I mean.’ He signed slowly, surrounded by an aura of yellow, infecting you with his nervousness, but it was quickly cancelled out by your own relief and joy. 

“Of course you can! I only asked because I didn’t want you to feel obligated to stay! I’d love for you to stay here Gaster. Really.” You squealed in delight, scooping him into both of your palms and pressing a kiss to his tiny head. It felt odd, like kissing elastic, his face gave a little but was mostly solid and firm. Dark purple stained his cheeks and he seemed to melt into a little pile, but the purple aura surrounding him you later chalked up to love. 

You discovered his residue did in fact stain clothes, and after scrubbing your shirt frantically with all the chemicals you could find in your house (including bleach despite Gaster’s protest) and creating a large faded patch on said shirt you learnt to make sure to have a towel or piece of fabric to cover your shoulder when Gaster sat on it, which he seemed to enjoy doing, nestling next to your clavicle. 

Gaster just sighed in exasperation and pressed his hand to his face. He then signed a teasing ‘told you so.’ Which you ignored. Of course, and grabbed the nearest Doctor Who series you could find and slotting it into the DVD player, whilst informing the cynical blob you were going to educate him, earning you a resigned sigh with underlying affection.

You just knew the two of you were going to get along well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to update this so here! Have it early! As always you guys can give me suggestions, requests or just chat on here or http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ asks and submissions are now open!


	11. Lil Bro/Stressed Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh hey guys! A quick update from one of the most heavily requested Bitties I've seen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm about to go on holiday, and I wanted to update before I go! I also wanted to explain that due to this the next update could be a while coming, and I might need some assistance writing the next few, because I am absolutely swamped with updates for my various fics! Uh, If you're interested just ask on my tumblr or here, and I'll get back to you! Thanks a million guys, you're the best!

You hated smoking. Passing a smoker in the street would always cause you to hold your breath tightly, praying you would make it past before your lungs began to burn and you had to take a breath. You couldn’t say there wasn’t a reason why. You always hated it, the smell of it, the taste of it, the knowledge that it was destroying your body and theirs. 

But on the other hand you supposed you could understand why people did smoke. It certainly looked very cool. You weren’t sure if that was enough to justify slowly destroying your lungs but that wasn’t your decision to make. 

So this was why the bitty you were currently in the process of adopting initially seemed to be such a misfit for you.   
It had started a few weeks ago. You hadn’t really wanted to get a bitty, but when your sibling called you up and explained they were heading down to have a look 2 weeks prior you had resignedly tagged along. After hours in the adoption centre you had gone to visit your therapist. You had explained to him about your day and he had mused silently for a few moments, despite your persistent questioning as to what might be so thought provoking. 

Finally he looked up at you from behind his thick glasses, in an earnest manner. You liked your therapist, but he was about as cliché as you could imagine him to be. An older middle aged man, with a small bald patch on top of his head, who dressed neatly in sharp suits, but was forever trying to get you to relax. He was always straightening his tie and smelt faintly of coffee. It was a rather reassuring smell you thought, showing that like you, he was a human, requiring some form of motivation to get through the day, albeit in liquid form rather than the promise of sanctuary you called home, only having left because your rather more energetic sibling made you. They were your older sibling but seemed to disregard that in every way, being far more frivolous with life than you could ever be. It was funny really, but you couldn’t say you didn’t adore them. They were kind and considerate and often brought you movies and food on the days when you didn’t want to leave the house. Of course, this sometimes meant you were obligated to go out with them, and you figured going to look at small Bitties in an adoption centre was the lesser of two evils. You watched as they cooed over the little guys, seeming to bond with them fairly well and promising to come back and visit them soon. Even the more aggressive Bitties seemed reluctant to bid them a fair well. 

You would have been much more content to stay at home and play video games, or watch TV, whilst they would go out with friends. And that was okay, because this isn’t the cliché my other sibling is so much more popular, and I’m jealous of that. That was simply the way in which you liked to spend your time. You still had friends who you met every Saturday, you just preferred to spend more time by yourself. You actually had a very close bond with your sibling. 

Looking at you with warm brown eyes, wrinkles deepening as he smiled at you, your therapist proposed that you adopt a bitty. You couldn’t deny your confusion as you looked at him critically. 

“What? I can’t adopt one.” You protested, leaning forwards in your chair. It was black with small white studs and made of leather which frequently stuck to any ounce of bare skin that you had. It was horrifying. You hated leather. It was always too cold or sweaty. 

“Why not?” He asked simply. You considered which answer to give him. 

“B-because they’re sentient! They aren’t like a cat or a dog, they’re intelligent. I can barely take care of myself sometimes, you know that. Besides that, I’ve never even owned a pet, I have no idea to begin looking after someone else.” You wearily rubbed a hand across your eyes. 

“That’s exactly why I think you should get one. They’re sentient and so they can give you advice on how to look after them properly. And, I think maybe there would be a combination of them looking after you as well. Like you said, this isn’t like getting a pet, they would be more of a companion.”  
You looked at him doubtfully. He had made a good point but still, where you really up to the challenge of obligating yourself to look after someone? 

“Look, Y/N, you’re a smart person, so listen to me. I honestly think this would be a good opportunity for you. Go to the centre and talk to some of them. See which ones are compatible with you and see how it works out from there. Besides it sounds like your sibling would like to go back so you would be bonding with them too. “ He sat back in his seat, crossing his professionally creased trousered legs, and giving you an almost smug look as you tried to find an excuse in your head. It was futile, as you knew he would contact your sibling if necessary and you couldn’t refuse them. They were incessant. 

Sighing you agreed to his request and pulled out your sleek black phone from your pocket. The screen was huge and the phone was cold in your hand. Unlocking the device you typed out a quick text to your sibling asking if you could join them on their next endeavour.   
You received an almost instantaneous positive response, punctuated with several exclamation points, as if you couldn’t sense their excitement through the device as it was. 

Tucking the device away you informed him that you would visit the centre again, but refused to promise anything. The two of you stood, and he shook your hand in his warm, firm grip and thanked you, before hurrying off, probably to get his hourly fix of coffee. You collected your things from the reception and bid the receptionist a farewell, and a good weekend. 

You walked down the road, hood of your jacket pulled up against the light rain as you reached the bus stop. It arrived fairly swiftly, something you were very grateful for and you managed to tuck yourself away at the back of the bus. Letting out a light yawn, you retrieved your phone and sent a few communications to your sibling for the next day. You agreed to meet outside the centre early the next day. Then you picked up your headphones and slipped the white buds into your ears. You were shaken from your music by the jolt of the bus as it let out a creak and a faint hiss. Recognising your stop, you stepped off of the bus, and began the slow walk back to your apartment. 

Luckily even at your speed it didn’t take long to reach your apartment and you heaved a sigh of relief as you got through the front door and dumped your light jacket on the back of the chair. You kicked your shoes off, standing of the back of the heels despite the constant warning from your mother that that would ruin them and stepped onto the polished wooden floor, heading for the kitchen to make yourself some lunch. Almost slipping on the hexagonal kitchen tiles you gripped the side of the fridge, prying the seal open and grabbing some butter for the bread you nipped in the toaster. 

You knew your diet wasn’t the healthiest, but you didn’t care honestly. It hadn’t killed you yet, so you ignored it. Obtaining a butter knife from the drawer, you popped the toast up, almost dropping it as you grabbed the corner of the toast and almost burnt your fingers on the hot carbs. Releasing them above the plate, they hit the china with a soft clink, crumbs scattering across the surface, the dark brown contrasting with the bone white of the plate. 

You chucked the knife into the dishwasher, and headed for your sofa, dumping the plate on the table and pulling your laptop towards your lap. Licking the butter from your fingers you held down the power button which initiated the whirrs from the internal parts of the computer. The green glow emitting at irregular intervals from one corner notified you that it was active and you clicked the mouse to unlock and log into the computer. 

Opening the internet you decided to research what you might need to know to look after a bitty. You could ask your sibling but that would suggest to them that you were considering adopting one and then you would never hear the end of it, if they didn’t already suspect something of the sort. 

The first link that came up was titled: Bitties and you. Double clicking you found a page listing all known bitty breeds and bitty care. You decided not to look at the breeds due to the list being most of the page, and you were pretty lazy. You didn’t think you’d have the focus to read each individual one. 

Reading over the basic care whilst taking a crunch of toast, and invariably scattering miniscule pieces of it everywhere, you discovered there was not a huge amount Bitties needed generally. Some seemed to be more work, Edgies and Meeks were two breeds which cropped up frequently. Honestly you were mostly confused. Deciding that research wasn’t much good, you closed the window and started up some YouTube videos. 

You only meant to watch a few, but when you looked up it was dark outside and the clock read 10:45. Sighing you shut the computer down. Normally this wasn’t very late, but you had to get up early tomorrow, and spending the day around your sibling, and other people in general could be exhausting.   
Changing quickly you readied yourself for the next day, and were soon asleep.

You were awoken early the next day by a banging. Sitting up you blinked sleepily, squinting as you tried to locate the disruption to your sleep. Somewhere in your sleep addled brain you grasped the sound coming from the wooden door. Rolling into a standing position, you shuffled over to the door, and swung it open, peering through your eyelashes, eyes still welded shut with sleep. 

“H-lo?” You tried, your attempt at hello getting somewhat stuck in your throat as you rubbed your eyes, to see your slightly shorter younger sibling standing there, arms folded across their chest and frowning.

“W-wha are you doin’ here?” You asked, sleep still slurring your voice as you tried to decipher the reason for their presence at such an unreasonable hour. 

“Well, I was on my way to the centre! I sent you 3 texts and when you didn’t respond, I thought you must have forgotten or still been asleep. Looks like I guessed correctly.” They gestured to you, your crumpled shirt and bottoms as well as your dishevelled hair being an obvious indication of your prior engagement. Slowly you made the connection inside your head. 

“Oh…right. Let me get dressed. Come on in.” You yawned and held the door open, as they ducked under your arm into the apartment. You scratched your head and turned back into the apartment, lumbering into the bathroom. 

Turning on the water, you cupped your hands under the stream before rinsing your face with the cool liquid, wiping away the last visible signs of sleep from your face before drying it softly with your towel. Exhaling loudly you heard a loud crash in the apartment but were too tired to register it. 

When you entered the main apartment you found a steaming cup of coffee on your sideboard, and your sibling settled on the sofa, a glass of water in their hand, apparently having cleared away the plates you had neglected from last night. You could tell from the heavy rich scent that the liquid was coffee, the dark appearance confirming your suspicions, a curl of lighter liquid showing the motion of the spoon as the milk had been stirred in. You lifted the heavy mug to your face and inhaled the smell briefly before swallowing a little of the liquid. It was bitter, and you winced but continued to drink it for the energy. You loved the smell of coffee but you hated the drink itself. You drank it regardless, for the pure energy it gave you to cope with your day. 

Setting the now empty cup down with a soft clonk noise, you grabbed some breakfast biscuits and headed for your bedroom. You ate them whilst sidling out of your clothes you found an outfit laid out on your bed, your sibling clearly disapproving of your usual outfit choice. You rolled your eyes and chucked the clothes onto the chair, before changing into your comfortable attire of sneakers, jeans and a hoodie. You liked the hood, it made you feel secure, and was sent a clear message that you didn’t want to engage in pleasantries thank you. You grabbed a brush and ran it quickly though the wild strands of hair, attempting to tame it.

Exiting the bedroom you saw your siblings head whip round at the creak of your bedroom door. They gave you a pointed look which glanced off you and then stood up. They chucked you your keys which you managed to catch by clutching at the approximate air where they were. 

After you locked your apartment door, they linked arms with you and all but dragged you down the street. As it was, you arrived at the centre in record time. Well, if there was a record for it.

Entering the store resulted in a soft chime, from the delicate bell suspended above the door. Your sibling went over to the counter to greet the monster behind the desk-you forgot her name…Cry was it? Mentally shrugging you took a seat in the corner. 

The Bitties were all actively aware of your presence, and your sibling was met by several cries of recognition. They turned to them and smiled, grabbing your hand and yanking you forwards to introduce you. 

“This is my sibling Y/N! They’re looking to adopt too!” You wanted to protest that you had never made that claim that you were only here because you had to be, but the huge smile on their face made the words stick in your throat. Instead you smiled and offered a shy, and somewhat resigned “Hi.” 

A few of the Bitties spoke to you, asking your name, your hobbies and other various questions. It was a bit overwhelming, a plethora of tiny voices and inquisitions. A few became bored after hearing a few of your hobbies and wandered off. You tried to pretend it didn’t bother you, but the small flinch and twinge of pain you felt each time one of them left were undeniably real. Meanwhile, your sibling seemed to be chatting animatedly with a small blue bitty. You vaguely recalled that the bitty was an energetic type and quite helpful. 

You guessed they were a pretty perfect match. 

The rest of the Bitties gradually dispersed after you became lost in your thoughts and by this point you couldn’t claim it hurt very much, as you weren’t really expecting them to like you. Besides you didn’t really intend to adopt one. You just wanted to pacify everyone, especially your therapist.

Subtly you slipped a headphone in, and were just about to pop the other one in when you heard a voice in the vicinity of your ear. 

“Heya. “ The voice was high pitched but that didn’t tell you much. The size of them meant most of them had high pitched voices, with the occasional one having a lower voice. This was certainly one of the lower pitched voices, but not the lowest you’d heard in the orchestra of tiny voices. 

You darted your eyes in the direction of the voice, but could not locate the source of it, even in your peripheral, except for the feeling of a pair of tiny hands tangled in your hair. 

Occasionally a strand got caught and tugged a bit too hard, causing you to wince. You detected a faint smell of something sweet and a faint heat near your cheek, neither of which you could place the origin of.

“Uh hi.” You answered uncertainly, slightly uneasy at the fact you couldn’t see the speaker. 

“You looked a bit bonely over here.” The voice joked. You snorted despite yourself. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I am a bit.” You admitted. Somehow not seeing the speaker was…easier. You couldn’t make judgements on how they would reject you. You couldn’t see their reaction when you told them something they disagreed with, and you wouldn’t see their face contort in disgust. It was more relaxing.

“So what’s your name?” They asked. You guessed that meant they were a newcomer, clearly not a member of the group who had previously been interrogating you. 

“Uh, Y/N. What’s yours?” You inquired, a little nervous at the response, hands tangling in your lap. 

They merely snorted, imitating you earlier. “Ya kidding? We don’t get names here. We’re gone too quickly to bother gettin’ attached to. That is, if ya play ya cards right. Some of us’ve been here for a while. There’s no individuality here.”

“Ah. Well, what would you like me to call you?” You asked, changing the question, to be more open, to allow them to make a decision as to their own name. 

The voice was silent for a second. If it weren’t for the constant pressure on your hair and ear of their small boney hands you would’ve thought they had left. You were about to   
repeat the question when they spoke.

“Honey.” You weren’t sure if they had been shocked into the prior silence due to never having been given the option to a name and a unique identity. 

“What?”

“Call me Honey.” They informed you.

“Oh okay.” You accepted the information without question which seemed to surprise the voice back into silence. 

“So, what did ya do that made all the others leave?” You winced at the question, but appreciated the blunt phrasing of it. You didn’t like indirect questions.

“Mnnh.” You shrugged gently, not wanting to dislodge your little passenger. “Guess I was just too boring or something.” You couldn’t hide the catch in your voice, you may not have wanted a bitty but to be rejected by them still hurt. Even the more clingy Bitties seemed to avoid you.

You felt a small hand patting your cheek as your eyes pricked and you lifted a finger to rub away the irritating tears before they could spill over. 

“Heh, sorry Honey. I’m a bit of a cry baby.” You apologised. 

“Nah, you’re fine kid. Crying’s natural an’ all isn’t it?” The voice spoke again, the accent clear in their voice. There was something comical about a bitty so much smaller than you calling you kid that you let out a giggle. Thankfully it went unquestioned. 

“Hey. How do you organise a party in outer space?” They asked.

“Uh…I don’t know?” You stated, a slight lift at the end revealing your confusion and changing the statement into a question.

“You planet.” Your eyes widened at his response and you snorted again, breaking into a heavy laugh. It wasn’t that funny for a joke, it was just so bad and unexpected you couldn’t help yourself. He continued reeling them off. 

“What do you call someone with no body but a nose?” You shook your head. 

“I don’t know.”

“Nobody Knows.” He continued to list jokes of a similar calibre as you laughed harder and harder at each one. It felt good, it had been a while since you had laughed like this. You kept laughing until you let out a small snort. Eyes wide, you slapped your hands over your mouth. If you could look at them you would be in shock. 

You heard soft laughter come from next to your ear. “Holy Asgore, I haven’t heard anyone laugh like that in a long time. Tibia honest it feels great to know I still got it.” You heard an odd noise, and a small flash. A similar, orange flash appeared on your lap and a small bitty was sat on your lap which certainly hadn’t been there before. He had a pair of orange socks on his feet, a similar trait to many of the Bitties, presumably to protect their more delicate bones.

His large black baggy tracksuit bottoms and oversized orange hoodie along with his slouch indicated a more laid back personality. A blue hat donned his head, and his left eye socket was glowing with an orange fire, his right socket completely black, which quickly faded to two bright white lights in his cavernous sockets. It was quite intimidating even disregarding his small stature.

However, it was made somewhat less intimidating when he tilted his head to look at you and grinned. There was still an underlying terror to his expression which sent shivers through you, but it was also primarily friendly. You offered him a soft smile in return. 

Hanging from his mouth, there was a small cigarette. The end of it was glowing and smoke curled upwards from the tip, pale and grey, ashes falling in small quantities from the end onto your lap. You stiffened a little, anticipating the foul smell to permeate your nostrils soon in an intrusive manner. Instead your nose was invaded by the sweet smell from earlier, allowing you to piece together what the foreign scent had been.

“So, uh Honey?” You asked, more nervous now that you could see him.

“S’me.” He winked at you, acknowledging his chosen name as you carefully pronounced it and saw the small lights in his eyes grow a bit bigger. 

“What kind of bitty are you?” You inquired, nervously, unsure of whether your question would be regarded as rude or ignorant. It probably would. 

“They call me a Lil Bro, but uh, I’d rather you didn’t.” He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

“That’s fine, I just uh, didn’t know if I’d seen you before somewhere.” You explained, still unable to connect the bitty in front of you with any of your limited knowledge on them. 

“Mn. So what did you want to adopt a bitty for?” He asked, changing the subject in an obvious and final manner. 

“Eh, I didn’t. My therapist thought it would be good for me. Help me to socialise and be organised or something.” He nodded along as you spoke then paused. 

“Are you ill? If you have to see a therapist I mean.” He asked, but it didn’t seem intrusive, and you almost found yourself telling him everything. Almost. Instead you smiled. 

“Nah, I’m not ill. He just helps me organise life a bit. Stops me stressing so much etc.”

“Stressing? Sounds like a whole lot of work to me.” The little bitty yawned, as if the thought of stress was too strenuous for him. Thankfully he didn’t press you about your therapist, and he also didn’t recoil from you like you initially suspected he might. 

“Yeah, it is a lot of work. But it sounds like being here might be a lot of work too.” You smiled, hair falling in your face slightly as you looked down at the bitty. He looked like he was deep in thought. 

“Well, I’m pretty punny, I’m sposed to be good at gettin’ people to relax. How about you let me give it a go?” You blinked at him. Had…he just asked you to adopt him? You considered. Oddly the laid back skeleton seemed like he might be a good choice for you. His more relaxed attitude seemed to counteract your paranoid and stressful nature. And he made you laugh harder than you had in a while, and seemed pretty chuffed with himself, even to the extent he preened a little when you snorted, instead of being offended or disgusted. Even his language was relaxed and made you feel more comfortable than you were even in your therapist’s company, and he was supposed to know everything about you and how to ‘fix’ you. You offered the bitty another hesitant smile. It seemed like maybe you had been the first person to offer him some semblance of being an individual, of not just being another member of the ‘Lil Bro’ breed of bitty. 

“Yeah. Yeah I think I’d like that Honey.”   
Maybe you could help each other feel a bit more content with life.   
You still didn't have the slightest idea how to look after a bitty, but maybe if Honey was that bitty you'd manage okay.


	12. Teacher!Reader/Boss/Meek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Teacher Reader/Boss!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry updates have been slow as I'm on holiday!! I worked hard to get this one done for you guys though so I hope you enjoy.  
> As always, if you have any queries about chapters or plot you can contact me here or on tumblr, I'll be happy to reply!!  
> Let me know which bitty you most want to see next so I can prioritise!  
> One last thing, if you guys like the Soulmate AU, I've just started an Undertale series! Check it out!  
> That's it! Enjoy!!

You were hurrying along the damp streets, the concrete dark from the heavy rain, only the thin umbrella that Boss insisted you take with you keeping you remotely dry. You thanked the stars that Boss had watched the weather report and been so stubborn about you taking the umbrella with you. Who could have predicted that the scorching 25-degree heat could turn into such heavy rain? 

To make matters worse, you were running late, the principle keeping you late at a meeting which he had failed to inform you would be taking place. This meant you hadn’t told Boss which meant the bitty was probably beside himself with worry, although he would disguise it as anger. 

You made a mental note to treat your tiny companion when you got home. Maybe takeout spaghetti from the Italian place he liked? His puzzles were clutched close to your chest, and you congratulated yourself on having the foresight to put them into a plastic folder. The raindrops landed on the plastic and beading, rolling down the clear material. 

You grimaced as the smell of ripe garbage hit your nostrils, the smell evidently coming from the bins in a nearby alley. You began to speed up, the smell aggravated and disgusting, when you heard a soft sound. You paused. Delicate sobs seemed to be coming from the alley, too human for any animal to be making…which meant it must be a bitty. 

Worriedly you peered into the alley. It was too cold and dangerous for a bitty to be out here alone, and unless it was injured there seemed no reason it would stay here. At least, not without calling for help. You surveyed the sunken backstreet, looking for the source of the noise. Your search was unfruitful, until you spotted a small form, perched atop a small green plastic bag, filled to the top with garbage, but sealed tightly, elevating the distressed bitty above potential predators. 

You wondered if the person who must have left him here had put him up there or whether, upon realising the imminent danger, he had scaled it himself. Given the intelligence of Bitties, which you had experience first-hand with Boss, you guessed it would be the latter. After all, anyone willing to abandon a helpless bitty was unlikely to take its wellbeing into account. You shook your head, realising you were presuming the worst, presuming that someone had abandoned him. it was possible he had gotten lost and someone was desperately looking for him. 

You approached slowly, not wanting to startle the bitty and cause him to fall from his precarious perch, but desperate to help him. However, it seemed he was too preoccupied with his own distraught mannerisms to notice you. You cleared your throat lightly, to alert the bitty to your presence, however he continued to cry, seemingly unable to hear you over the noise generated by his own soft wails. You took a step closer, and he finally looked up, registering your presence. He shrank back, arms clutching his knees close to his chest.  
However, contrary to your assumption the bitty did not seem overly scared. Startled, yes. But more, resigned and vulnerable. Your brain began to whirr as you frantically tried to identify the bitty in front of you, to verify how to interact with them. You quickly dismissed many of them, Papy, Teacup and of course your own Boss, as well as all of the Sans models since it was clear from his height and bone structure he was a Papyrus model. 

The bitty was clothed in bright blue trousers, a light green jumper, patterned with stars, triangles and circles, as well as a pair of tiny brown boots, with miniscule laces crossing over them and cream fur poking out over the top. In your hurry you could not place the bitty and decided to interact with him by trial and error. Either way, you needed to get him out of this alley.

You carefully lifted a hand and waved at him. The little bitty flinched, before realising that you had not struck him, and hesitantly raised a hand to mimic your action. 

“Hi. My name’s Y/N. What’s yours?” You asked in a soft tone. The bitty merely looked at you helplessly, and offered no word in return. A fat raindrop splashed on top of his skull, and he yelped, shivering in his sodden clothes. You realised you needed to act fast, regardless of the type of bitty to get him dry. 

Your arms were beginning to grown numb from holding the umbrella and your folder. You swung your rucksack off your back and quickly slid the folder inside. Meanwhile the rain pelted at your exposed legs and back, streaking the fabric with dark stains. You straightened up and looked towards the bitty again. He appeared to have shifted position, sitting on his heels and observing your actions curiously. This was good, he was in a less defensive position, hopefully meaning he didn’t see you as a threat. 

“Look, it’s raining pretty hard, and you’re soaked through… can I take you to get some clean clothes and some food?” You asked, not wanting to hurry the process too much, but aware of the mounting pressure to get the bitty to safety. His small face contorted in thought, and he gently nodded his head. You let out a sigh of relief and carefully lifted him from the bag and under the safety of your umbrella, palm flat so he could adjust himself into a comfortable position. As he clung to your thumb, you carefully curled your fingers around him, loosely enough so that he could break your hold if he wanted to, but tightly enough that you wouldn’t drop him. 

Then you started to walk, his shivering body motivating you to move your legs faster, cradling him close to you and running your thumb up and down his spine in an attempt to warm him up. 

When you reached your apartment, you carefully opened the door with your elbow, trying hard not to jostle the bitty in your hand, who had now fallen asleep, and was breathing gently against your fingers. You abandoned your dripping umbrella and rucksack recklessly in the hallway and entered the main apartment. 

Boss was perched on the sofa, worry rioting over his features, as he clutched the large red cushion he was sitting on between his tiny hands, and watched the precipitation fall out the window. His head snapped to the door as you opened it, and relief flushed momentarily across his face before he put on a stern mask and jumped down to scold you.  
“Y/N! What time do you call this? You finished work an hour and a half ago!” 

“I know, I know, but I was kept in a meeting and then I found something and I really need your help Boss!” You spoke softly, trying to calm the agitated bitty, lowering your hand to his level whilst crouching so he could see the small bitty in your hand. 

His sockets widened, and his face softened from its usual harshness. It was the friendliest you’d ever seen him look, and it caught you by surprise.  
“He’s a Meek.” He breathed softly. You recalled Boss’ Meek friend at the Bitty Bones centre. It explained why the bitty hadn’t responded when you’d asked his name at least.  
You looked at Boss. “What will he need do you think?” You asked, a little louder, now that you knew your voice wouldn’t wake the bitty, although your subconscious still prevented you from raising your voice much. 

Boss seemed to consider the question carefully, his priority being the Bitty’s well being, and not the circumstances you found it in, although the water had matted Meek’s jumper making it fairly obvious they hadn’t been good.  
“He’ll need paper, to communicate. Meeks don’t know sign language, but they can lip read. They prefer not to speak though so he’ll probably communicate primarily though writing. He could probably do with a warm bath and some food too. He’s soaked through.” Boss informed you, eyes narrow with anger at the mistreatment of the bitty. 

You nodded. “If we give him a bath first, I suspect I can dry his clothes so they’ll be warm by the time he’s clean, and then maybe you can sort dinner whilst I find some paper for him?” You asked. Boss nodded in agreement, clearly competent enough for the task. 

“Y/N?” He asked quietly. 

“Yeah Boss?”

“Are you…is he going to stay with us?” He looked at the small bitty, breathing delicately in your hand. You could see how fragile he was in comparison to Boss, who was a hardier bitty. It was odd to see him so soft or worried. It was nice. 

“I don’t know Sweetie.” You admitted. “That’s his decision to make. There could be someone out there looking for him.” Boss snorted at that, he wasn’t stupid, and he knew many Bitties ended up with abusive owners or abandoned. Still, it was his decision whether he stayed with you, so he nodded, and gestured to the bathroom. 

You held out your spare hand, and Boss quickly hooked on. You hurried to the bathroom, where you laid the sleeping bitty on a towel atop the washing basket, gently unhooking his hands from your thumb. He sighed in his sleep, but quickly replaced your thumb with some of the towel bunched together, a small frown playing over his face as he slept. You wondered how exhausted he must be. How long had he been awake on top of that bag, fending off predators? The thought tugged at your heart, even as you watched the Bitty’s face lapse into a peaceful smile. 

You turned your attention to the sink, leaving Boss to guard Meek, which he did dutifully. You pressed the plug into the hole at the bottom of the sink and put a generous squirt of bubble mixture into the porcelain bowl. You then reached for the silver tap and began to run the water. You kept testing it with your hand, making sure it was lukewarm and not too hot. Then you pulled out the Q tips you and Boss used at bath times. It was one of the few times he would let you help him. 

When it was ready, you turned back to the two Bitties. Boss was watching Meek affectionately, and when he caught you watching, blushed lightly, but didn’t say a word. 

“Hey, we’ve got to wake him up now. The bath’s ready.” 

He nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off the bitty. “Y/N? Do you think it might make him feel more comfortable if I took a bath with him? I mean, I’m due one anyway!” 

You smiled and nodded. “I think that sounds like a great idea Boss.” You put out your finger gently, and poked the sleeping bitty softly, until his eyes fluttered open and he looked at you with wide eyes, blinking and rubbing them sleepily. 

“Hey. I’m sorry to wake you, but your bath is ready. Also, I’ve got someone for you to meet. This is Boss.” You gestured to the bitty, who had taken a few steps back when you roused the sleeping skeleton, in case his presence was overwhelming. You noticed the Bitty’s attention was focused on your mouth, and remembered Boss telling you that they could lip read. 

Boss lifted a hand, and waved uncertainly. The small bitty sat up and waved back enthusiastically. It seemed Boss’ presence had relaxed him, for which you were grateful. 

“I need you to take off those wet clothes so I can dry them for you okay sweetie?” You asked, watching the bitty for any signs of distress. Meek looked to Boss for reassurance, and when Boss began to remove his own clothing, folding it and leaving it in a little pile, Meek imitated him.

The two then clambered onto your outstretched hand, with some prompting from Boss but little hesitation from Meek. You set them down carefully in the sink. The water was just about the perfect height, grazing their hips when they stood and their shoulders when they sat. You passed Boss the Q tip, and he explained to Meek that he was going to use it to clean him, and began to scrub gently at the delicate bones with it. You wondered exactly how Meek understood what Boss was saying, the lack of lips appearing to present no obstacle to the Bitty. Shrugging, you chalked it up to magic. 

Collecting Meek’s clothes, you decided to put them in your tumble dryer on the lowest setting for the shortest time you could. Just for good measure and as a precaution, you threw a few socks and things in which also needed drying but didn’t warrant a whole cycle themselves. 

Then, keeping the door open, in case either bitty called for help, you made your way to your own room and changed out of your work clothes, into a pair of jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. You hastily towel dried your hair, then raced to the kitchen to collect Meek’s clothes. They had dried perfectly, and had a fluffiness to them. You grabbed them from the machine and hurried back to the bathroom. 

Boss was sat facing the door, with Meek perched behind him. It seemed that Boss had finished cleaning Meek, and now the bitty was returning the favour. He was gently running the tip over Boss’ bones, soap studs perched adorably on his skull. 

You watched the two until they were done, Boss becoming aware of your presence sooner, but Meek noticing relatively quickly. Neither objected to your presence, so you stayed. When they were finished, you dipped your hand into the still warm water and carried them to the basket again, where you had deposited Meek’s clothes. 

You picked up the small purple flannel you had kept out, and used it to gently rub both skeletons until they were dry, Meek burying his face into the soft fabric of the cloth. Then Boss began to get dressed, but Meek eyed his clothes doubtfully.  
“It’s alright Meek, I’ve dried them for you. Look they came up a treat.” You coaxed, and the bitty reached out a hand to touch them. Upon finding you were telling the truth, he rapidly changed into the now fluffy clothing and seemed to hum with delight. 

You collected both the skeletons, now that they were dressed. Both seemed perfectly content to ride in your hand, and when you carried them to the sofa, Boss promptly jumped to the coffee table, where the writing supplies you had managed to find lay, although he quickly walked to the kitchen to check on the dinner, but swiftly returned.  
You had managed to find a few smaller pens to your relief, as a regular one seemed like it might be awkward for a bitty to hold. 

Meek seemed delighted at the discovery and scrambled off your hand to get to the supplies. He effortlessly lifted a pen and began to write. He frowned when the ink refused to come out initially, scribbling on the corner, until it flowed free. He was a fast writer and in no time, had written out a message for you.  
‘Thank you for helping me.’  
You beamed at him.  
“You’re welcome Sweetheart! But…why were you in the alley in the first place?”  
His hands moved the pen fluidly along the paper.  
‘Momma told me to wait there for her. But she never came back. I don’t think she wanted me.’ You and Boss shared a look. Then, you heard a soft sniffling, and saw small drops tinted green, falling from the Bitty’s eyes. Your eyes widened in panic.  
“Well, we want you, don’t we Boss?”  
The bitty nodded in agreement. “Indeed, Y/N is right! You’d be welcome to stay with us!”  
‘Really? I don’t want to impose. I’ve caused enough trouble as it is.’  
You shook your head. “It’s not an imposition if we invite you silly. Besides, you’ve been no trouble at all.”

He seemed doubtful, but whatever he was thinking he was cut off by Boss, who announced dinner was ready.  
You carried in the plates, noticing the meal Boss had made for Meek seemed to consist of lots of dairy food, cheese, yoghurt etc., all of which the bitty seemed delighted to see in front of him. 

The food was soon gone, disappearing as though he hadn’t eaten in weeks, which, you supposed, he might not have. The thought made you angry.  
After you and Boss finished your own meals, you put a movie on. It was an animated comedy, and for Meek’s benefit you put the subtitles on.  
After your long day, good food and warm house, it became difficult to keep your eyes open. Boss was sat in your lap, with Meek leaning against his knees. As you began to doze off, you murmured  
“Please stay with us Meek…” 

You managed to keep your eyes open long enough to see the Bitty’s hastily scribbled reply.  
‘Okay. And thank you.’  
As you drifted off on the sofa, you were really glad it was the weekend tomorrow. This was going to kill your back. 

But you were content, your Bitties were content, and what more could you really want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reign of Trash Queen continues! Seriously, I'm so sorry. Also please spam me with prompts.


	13. Anxious Reader/Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been such a long wait guys! I couldn't really find much out about Teacup to base this on so uh I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys. I've had a lot of personal stuff come up lately which kind of sucks. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It certainly hits close to home with me and is loosely based on myself so sorry for the trash.

You couldn’t deny the anxious feeling curling in the bottom of your stomach. The email was a relief, to be sure, the glowing white screen lighting up your room in the late evening and making you squint into the white light it emitted, rereading the text over and over. An acceptance to your chosen university. 

The confirmation that you had done well enough to earn yourself a place amongst your peers. Your parents and friends had congratulated you, many of them also earning themselves a place at their chosen university. You knew you should be happier, but once the initial excitement had worn off you were left feeling scared and alone. The thought of living alone and having to rebuild your friend base filled you with dread. 

On a whim, you found yourself confessing your concerns to your friend over text. He sent you a few messages back, reassuring you that you would be fine, and that if you ever needed him he was just a text message away. You found some comfort in the fact he would only be a train ride away from you. 

You started to feel a bit better, and more excited for your new adventure. You suspected you might feel better after a night’s sleep, so you locked your phone and attached your charger, placing it on the wooden dresser and closing your eyes, head resting gently on the freshly washed pillow, the scent of lavender tantalizing your nose gently.

What felt like hours passed, and you opened your eyes to stare at the ceiling. You tossed and turned, but still couldn’t summon the will to sleep. You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. You could feel the springs of the bed through the sheets. They weren’t uncomfortable, you were just aware of their presence. 

“I will be fine.” You murmured to yourself, repeating it over and over in an attempt to convince yourself of the fact. You eventually tired yourself out, your throat beginning to feel raw from the recitation of the words. Your eyes closed sleepily, and you were lost in the dark. Still, you never quite lost the painful unease in your stomach. It had been hard enough for you to make friends the first time, and you didn’t want to see a repeat performance. You certainly hoped you wouldn’t have to revisit the bullying of your earlier years. 

You prayed that your peers would be more mature now that this wouldn’t be a problem. But you still couldn’t shake the lingering doubt. 

When you awoke the next morning, you did feel better, something you had anticipated. The morning was sunny and clear, and your bedroom was a pleasantly cool environment. 

However, the tingling fear was still there, in the pit of your stomach, in the middle of your throat and dangerously close to your eyes. Blinking them open you habitually rolled over, depressing the edge of your broken bed and grabbing your phone from its perch. 

A flashing blue light alerted you to the presence of a text message, and you hastily unlocked the phone. Maybe it was silly to get so excited over what was probably more spam from your phone company, but you couldn’t help it. You clicked on the small message icon and saw it was a text from your best friend. He evidently hadn’t stopped texting when you had last night.

3:36 Ross: Hey, so Y/N. I was thinking, if it’s really bugging you that much, and I know it is, why don’t you get a bitty? 

3:52 Ross: I already checked the University website for you, and they accept Bitties in the accommodation.

4:17 Ross: Y/N?

4:32 Ross: I’m guessing you’re asleep. Anyway, I think it would help you. I’ll be at yours at 9 to take you to see them, so you’d better be ready. 

8:27 Ross: I’m on my way!

Uh oh! This was bad. Your friend could be impulsive at the best of times and right now really wasn’t a good time. You didn’t want a bitty! You didn’t even know how to look after one, let alone what kinds there were. This was going to be just as hard as making a new friend. After all, Bitties were basically smaller versions of people. They weren’t going to be friends with you just because they felt they had too. In fact, you doubted you were even allowed to adopt one if it f=didn’t like you. The only positive was that it was illegal to sell the Bitties as they had been ruled as citizens, not pets. You hastily changed your clothes, fully aware you couldn’t stop him before he arrived at your house, and that you weren’t going to answer the door to him in your pyjamas. You gulped down a quick breakfast and were just finishing as the doorbell rang. 

You rushed to the front door and opened it, to find your friend darkening the doorstep, goofy enthusiastic grin in place and piercing blue eyes focused on you. Ross was around 6’3 and a huge goofball. He had dark brown spiky hair, and the hint of a beard lining his chin. He used to have the beginnings of a moustache before your other friend made him shave it off, claiming there was a certain creepy quality to it. You agreed. 

“Y/N! Oh good! You’re ready! I wasn’t sure you would be! Let’s go!” He grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the house before you had time to object. 

“Ross, wait, I don’t think this is such a good idea!” You protested.

“Well I know it’s a good idea. We have no time for your doubtful ways. C’mon!” He dragged you to the car. You’d like to say kicking and screaming, but there was no point making a scene. If Ross wanted to do something, not much could stop him. 

You made it to the bitty centre in what must have been record time. As the two of you approached the door, you were overcome with a wave of panic. 

“Ross, I can’t do this. Please, let’s just go.” You pleaded. 

He shook his head stubbornly. “no. I know that you need this Y/N. Please, just trust me. You don’t even have to talk to them if you really can’t, but at least come inside and meet them. “He proposed. You sighed. You’d feel bad if you refused now, especially when you knew he had your best interests at heart, and that he really wouldn’t make you do it if you couldn’t. On many occasions he had ordered your coffee for you when you had been consumed by a panic in a café or food in a restaurant. He was like a big brother to you, and you really did trust him. 

“Okay fine. I’m not promising anything though.” You reminded him as squeaked with excitement and almost threw you through the door. 

Lining the shop were many pens, with names above them. You read some of them, Bitey, Edgy, Curly, Poppy. You didn’t know what they were but you assumed that they must be the bitty breeds. 

Peering into the nearest one, you saw it was filled with tiny skeletons in red hoodies. Mesmerised you reached out to touch them, before you caught sight of the sign on the side of the pen. “CAUTION: These Bitties bite!” You withdrew your hand quickly and noticing a disappointed look on the nearest skeletons face made a note to keep your hands out of the pens. You looked up at the sign, which read in red lettering ‘Edgy’. 

No kidding you thought, as you watched the little skeletons fight with each other. Some were collapsed in a corner, apparently exhausted, whilst others pushed each other over or ate from the bowls. After watching them for a bit, you decided they weren’t for you and moved on with your surveillance. At least none of them had attempted to talk to you. 

A few of the pens had wire cages over the top, which Ross informed you was due to the fact some of the Bitties could fly. As you passed one of these pens, marked out as ‘Creampuff’s’ you heard small “Hello’s!” coming from inside. Looking over, you saw tiny Bitties, clothed in blue, with little feathered wings, clinging to the wires bars and waving. 

You offered them a hesitant wave back. 

An hour passed, and you were still no closer to find a bitty you liked. There were some cute ones who were energetic, like the Baby Blue’s, Papy’s and Creampuff’s but they were too loud for you. There were shy ones, like Ray and Curly, but you couldn’t talk to them and they couldn’t talk to you so that was a no go. There were bold ones, like Edgy and Boss, but they kind of scared you. Plus, you didn’t want to get bitten. 

Sighing, you trailed your hand along the inside of the pen next to you, absentmindedly forgetting your own rule about not putting your hand into the pens. You turned your head to look for Ross. You didn’t think you were going to have any luck here. So when you felt a pressure against your hand you nearly jumped out of your skin. It was only after you realised you hadn’t been bitten you lowered your hand back into the pen. 

Standing on his hind legs, with his front paws against the edge of the pen where you had drawn your hand out, was a small blue cat bitty, looking slightly confused and upset. You scanned the side of the pen, and were relieved to find no caution sign on the side of the pen.

You lowered your hand back down, and he immediately began to rub his head against your fingers. You giggled at the sensation, which was oddly comforting. His fur was soft, and you could feel the delicate bone underneath. You brushed your finger gently over his ears, causing them to flick. He began to rub himself against your hand, tail curling around your pinkie and a small purring emitting from him, causing his bones to vibrate against you. 

“Hey. “You cooed softly, glancing up at the name plate, which read ‘Teacup.’ “Hey there Teacup.” 

He beamed and placed his paws on your wrist. You turned your hand into a cup shape, and he clambered on without hesitation. You lifted him to the edge of the pen, and used your other hand to pet him gently, a soft purring emerging from him. 

“Hello! Who are you?” He asked in his tiny voice. 

“Uhm…my name is Y/N.” 

“Y/N…That’s such a nice name!” He exclaimed. 

“Thank you Teacup.” You smiled. “I like your outfit.” You spoke genuinely appreciating the pretty outfit the bitty was wearing.

A fluffy purple jumper with pale yellow shorts, a small pink ribbon just above the hole for his tail, which was covered in pastel stripes. A small purple bangle circled his delicate wrist, and thick pink socks covered his lower paws. It was the kind of outfit you would have loved to wear, but lacked the confidence to do so. You were always very shy when it came to people, and anxious over the way you would interact with other people. From practicing saying yes in your head when answering the register in primary school, to practicing phone calls now, not much had changed. You were even nervous about getting haircuts. You couldn’t even tell the hairdresser what you wanted so inevitably ended up with something the opposite. 

“Thank you!” The bitty smiled, posing. “I like yours too! It’s very casual, and it looks very comfortable.” You snorted, glancing down at your old t-shirt and baggy jeans combo. 

He patted your hand with his paw. “I mean it. Sometimes you don’t want to dress up all fancy. Sometimes you don’t even want to get out of bed, and that’s fine. Just making sure you’re comfortable is your priority. You still look nice. Comfort is the nicest thing to wear.” 

You blinked at the bitty, surprised at something so profound coming from him. He twitched his ear at you and smiled. Then you remembered many of the Sans Bitties were supposed to have anxiety or depression. So it made sense the Papyrus’ should know how to deal with it.

“Mm. I guess since I’m going to university soon, and it’s all a bit overwhelming. I’m scared, Tea. Oh, is it okay if I call you Tea?” You asked.

“Yes! Yes, that’s fine!” He gasped. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed you know. Everyone gets overwhelmed under the right circumstances. “

“You think? I bet someone would disagree with you.” You sighed. 

“You’re probably right.” He admitted. “But if everyone agreed with each other, the world would be pretty boring. After all, individuality is what makes us all so interesting. “

“Yeah. I guess that’s true. You’re pretty smart aren’t you Tea? Sometimes it just feels a bit too much you know? I like to be alone…but I really don’t like being lonely.” 

He nodded, like he understood, blushing at being called smart, before hesitating. “Maybe…maybe you don’t have to be anymore?”

You tilted your head to one side. “What do you mean?” 

He shuffled his feet shyly all of a sudden. “Uh…do you think…maybe I could come with you? I promise I won’t leave you alone. And like you saw I’m pretty good at talking- and I’m not that hard to take care of I promise- and- “He began to ramble.

“Tea?” You interrupted. 

“Uhm…yes?” He answered.

“You- actually want to come with me? Are…you lonely?”

He shuffled again. “I…it’s just well…no one else has talked to me before! And then you came and you were shy, but you were really nice and you noticed my outfit and complimented it- and I just really like you!!” 

You smiled. “I like you too Tea. So…I say we give it a try.” 

“Yes!!!” The little bitty shouted, hugging your thumb in celebration. You giggled and gave his head a little rub. 

You weren’t expecting a bitty to be so profound and good at reasoning. But maybe, just maybe, he’d be what you needed to get by at university. A little friend with a big heart all of your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh please don't judge me, I just loved this idea, I will write more of these if you guys like it with different reader styles and bitties. For example if you want Meek and a shy reader just ask! All Bitties featured so far are from @fucken-crybaby -http://fucken-cry.tumblr.com/ Check them out! They're incredible! Please don't feel limited to requesting bitties from that blog, if you want to see a Brassberry or something else ask! You can follow me at http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ on tumblr or just pop up for a chat! I don't bite like Edgy!  
> http://ko-fi.com/A75744K- Buy me a coffee? It’s super useful to me!


End file.
